Proyecciones del pasado
by GRUVDNY
Summary: En el pasado fue un amor imposible, tal vez ahora todo sea diferente para Kurt y Sam.
1. Chapter: Un nuevo comienzo

Esta es mi primer historia, espero y les guste.

* * *

**KURT POV**

Este era el inicio de un nuevo día, pero también el de un nuevo año escolar. Todo el verano no tuvo ningún punto interesante ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estuve en el taller ayudando a mi papá o en casa sin nada que hacer, con la pura compañía de Finn y eso ocasionalmente ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba saliendo con Rachel o en casa de Puck.

En resumen ese fue todo mi verano pero hoy era un nuevo inicio, o al menos eso quería pensar. Como el pasado año escolar me levante temprano para que me diera tiempo de poder hacer mi rutina de hidratación diaria y poder ponerme adecuadamente el conjunto de ropa que había elegido la noche anterior.

Al terminar de prepararme baje a la cocina para poder tomar mi desayuno.

-Kurt, cielo, ¿Dormiste bien? – pregunto Carole, mientras terminaba de hacer unas tostadas

-Más que bien – respondí con una sonrisa

-Creo que hoy te encuentras muy feliz ¿Por qué será?

-Simplemente tengo la sensación que hoy todo empezará a ser diferente – conteste y empecé a comer mi desayuno.

-Hola, hijo – me saludo mi papa, dándome un beso en la frente y sentándose a mi lado para empezar a desayunar.

Diez minutos después llega corriendo a la cocina Finn, que como siempre el primer día se levantó tarde.

-¿Kurt nos podemos ir hoy juntos a McKinley? – me pregunto Finn, cuando le daba una gran mordida a una de las tostadas que había preparado Carole.

-Mmm si, claro – le respondí, aunque era raro que el pidiera eso ya que cada uno teníamos nuestro propio auto, pero no le di mayor importancia.

-Gracias amigo, hoy no tengo muchas ganas de manejar – dejando de lado la manera en que me había llamado, solo respondí con una sonrisa.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió normalmente. Después de terminar mi desayuno, me fui directo con Finn hacia McKinley.

Al llegar fui directo hacia mi casillero, cuando a mis espaldas escucho la voz de mi mejor amiga.

-Hola Kurt que estuviste haciendo este verano que no supe nada de ti - pregunto un poco más efusiva de lo que esperaba.

-Hola Mercedes – respondí con el mismo entusiasmo – en realidad no hice nada ya que todo el tiempo me lo pase en casa o ayudando a mi padre en el taller y que hay de ti?

-Estuve haciendo mil cosas con mi familia pero eso te lo tendré que contar en el almuerzo, porque voy tarde a mi primera clase- y se despidió de mí con un movimiento de mano dirigiéndose por el pasillo.

Ya cuando estaba a punto de cerrar mi casillero recibí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda que me hizo caer al suelo tirando algunos de mis libros.

-¿El homo se lastimo? – pregunto Karofsky en tono de burla mientras Azimio se reía de lo que había dicho su amigo.

-Déjame en paz – grite lo más molesto que pude.

-Y si no te dejo, que vas a hacer – dijo secamente, poniendo su puño a la altura de mi cara.

En ese momento me quede callado ya que sabía perfectamente que nunca le ganaría a Karofsky por más que lo intentara.

-No te metas en mi camino si sabes lo que te conviene homo – amenazo

Yo solo me quede encogido en el suelo esperando a que se fuera.

Karofsky empezó a reír y unió su puño con el de Azimio en señal de victoria. Después los dos se fueron riendo por el pasillo.

Con esto me había dado cuenta que nada sería diferente, todo sería como el año pasado la misma gente molestando y nada nuevo para mí, ni nadie nuevo con quien estar este nuevo año.

Al terminar de recoger los libros que se me habían caído, revise mi celular y me di cuenta de que ya era tarde y muy probablemente recibiría un regaño del maestro de química por llegar tarde en el primer día, así que empecé a caminar a prisa por el pasillo.

Y al ir rápido tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible al salón de química no iba poniendo atención si alguien más se encontraba frente a mí ya que llevaba la cabeza agachada y pensando que ya todos estaban en clases no pensaba toparme con nadie.

Pero al dar la vuelta en el pasillo choque con alguien, lo que hizo que los libros que llevaba en mis manos cayeran al piso y empujara tan fuerte a la persona con la que choque que casi también cae.

-Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba – dije rápidamente y agachándome para recoger mis libros, aun si fijarme con quien había chocado.

-No te preocupes – me contesto.

Pero su voz era como si ya la conociera, como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes o mejor dicho como si lo hubiera escuchado toda mi vida, pero no sabía dónde, ni cuándo.

Entonces él se agacho para ayudarme a terminar de recoger mis libros, pero cuando iba a recoger el último él también lo iba a tomar y entonces nuestras manos se tocaron, en ese momento sentí un impulso eléctrico que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Una sensación demasiado agradable.

Levante la mirada y lo vi por primera vez aunque seguía con la extraña sensación de que lo conocía de toda mi vida.

Él levanto la vista y fue cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas, en ese momento sentí que todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor dejara de existir.

Sentí que él se convertía en el oxígeno que necesito para vivir, el universo estaba a nuestro favor ya que estamos hechos el uno para el otro y nada podría llegar a separarnos.

En ese instante solo estábamos él y yo. Y por mi cuerpo empezó a recorrer la sensación de felicidad inimaginable, simplemente como si él fuera todo lo que necesito para vivir.

Empecé a recorrer su rostro con mi mirada, su cabello, su nariz, sus pómulos, su mentón, sus labios, "él es perfecto" es lo primero que pensé y de nuevo regrese a sus ojos que son de un color verde hipnotizante, relajante y que no puedes dejar de ver.

Después de seguir observando sus ojos, me di cuenta de la manera en que lo estaba observando, pero más fue mi asombro al encontrar con que el me miraba con la misma intensidad que yo.

Lo que provocó que me sonrojara y rápidamente bajara de nuevo la mirada hacia el piso.

-Lo siento – dije nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué? – me pregunto un poco dudoso.

-Por empujarte y casi tirarte – conteste más nervioso.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, además no me fijaba por donde iba.

-… - ya no supe que más decirle así que se formó un silencio incómodo.

-Por cierto me llamo Sam y tú eres?.

-Kurt – conteste rápidamente -Bueno me voy, ya que voy tarde a mi primer clase.

Comencé a caminar rápido por el pasillo, a pesar de que quería estar a su lado y no separarme de él nunca, pero como le dices a alguien que acabas de conocer que quieres estar todo el tiempo con él.

-Oye me puedes ayudar.

Por un momento lo dude, pero di media vuelta para saber qué es lo que necesitaba.

-Claro, que necesitas.

-Soy nuevo y no encuentro el salón B5, creo que estoy un poco perdido.

Es nuevo por eso es que nunca la había visto, o al menos en McKinley ya que su rostro se me sigue haciendo muy conocido.

-Ohhh yo voy al salón B3 y te puedo mostrar cual es el B5, sígueme – le dije, haciendo con la mano una seña para que me siguiera.

Durante todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra, pero el hecho de estar cerca de él hacía que pudiera sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba.

Quería poder abrazarlo, para sentir mejor el calor de su cuerpo.

Que es lo que estoy pensando, empecé a dudar y haciendo que me volviera a sonrojar por lo que quería hacer, pero que sabía que no era lo correcto.

-Ahí es – dije señalando el salón que él buscaba.

-Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa.

-De nada, suerte y espero que te guste tu nueva escuela.

-Pues hasta este momento todo lo que me eh encontrado me ha gustado mucho, te lo puedo asegurar – dijo con una sonrisa aún mayor.

La forma en la que lo dijo, hizo que me sonrojara aún más de lo que ya estaba porque estoy seguro de que se está refiriendo a mí o al menos eso pienso.

-Ohhh pues suerte, para mi este día también ha empezado muy bien – le dije con la cabeza baja, ya que no quería que él viera lo sonrojado que estaba.

Di la vuelta para entrar en mi salón, pero antes de eso también pude darme cuenta de que él estaba igual de sonrojado que yo, lo que hizo que entrara al salón con una gran sonrisa.

Claro al entrar al salón recibí un regaño por parte del maestro, pero no puse mucha atención al igual que al resto de la clase.

Salí de la primer clase y entre a las demás pero a ninguna puse mucha atención ya que todo el tiempo me lo pasaba pensando en Sam ese chico que es perfecto, o al menos es lo que pude sentir cuando lo conocí en la mañana.

Al momento del almuerzo, al estar en mi casillero guardando mis libros seguía pensando en él hasta que alguien me tomo del hombro.

-Kurt, Kurt ¿estás bien? – me pregunto Mercedes que parecía un poco preocupada.

-Ahh si ¿Por qué? – todavía un poco perdido.

-Te estoy hablando y no me haces ningún caso – me dice ya un poco más relajada.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas – ya poniéndole más atención.

-OK, me tienes que contar en qué, pero vamos a la cafetería.

En el camino ella comenzó a decir de todas las cosas que había hecho en el verano, pero yo solo buscaba al chico de la mañana.

Al ya estar en la cafetería, solo tome una botella de agua ya que no tenía mucha hambre, pero desde el momento en que nos sentamos mi vista solo estaba en dirección a la entrada para que lo pudiera ver cuando el llegara.

Así estuve hasta que escuche que Mercedes me llamaba de nuevo.

-Kurt, no me pusiste atención en todo lo que te conté verdad – me pregunto un poco enojada.

-Mmmm no, lo siento – le conteste ya que sabía perfectamente que era inútil mentirle, ya que me conocía demasiado bien y sabría enseguida que le estoy mintiendo.

-En que tanto estas pensado, porque desde que te encontré en el pasillo estas un poco perdido.

No sabía si decirle o no, ya que todo era muy extraño pero es mi mejor amiga así que ella me puede ayudar.

-Bueno – suspire ya que sabía que esto sería un poco extraño.

Le conté todo desde cuando Karofsky me empujo a los casilleros, hasta cuando entre al salón de química.

Ella solo se quedó muy sorprendida y justo en el momento en que ella iba a hablar, él entro a la cafetería, y la interrumpí diciéndole que él era de quien le hablaba.

-Wow es sexy y lindo – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé – fue lo único que conteste.

-Y… ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? le vas a hablar? – me pregunto.

-La verdad no lo sé, cuando estoy cerca de él me pongo muy nervioso – le conteste.

-Pero deberías intentarlo, tal vez tú y él lleguen a ser más que amigos.

-Eso estaría muy bien pero lo tengo que pensar y sobre todo recordar de donde es que lo conozco.

En todo el tiempo que estuve hablando con Mercedes lo estuve observando hasta que él se dio cuenta y me volteo a ver sonriéndome, haciendo que yo me pusiera sonrojado.

-Te acaba de sonreír deberías hablarle – dijo Mercedes emocionada.

-Lo hare pero no ahorita, además tengo que controlarme ya que siempre al estar junto a él termino sonrojado.

En ese momento sonó la campana y regresamos a nuestras clases faltantes.

Pero antes de salir de la cafetería, di media vuelta por si lo veía de nuevo y si ahí estaba el observándome aun sentado en una de las mesas.

Salí de la cafetería con una gran sonrisa por el hecho de que el me estuviera observando.

Durante el resto de las clases de nuevo no puse mucha atención.

Cuando entramos al Glee club, salude a todos ya que no los había visto durante todo el día a excepción de Mercedes.

Como siempre Rachel empezó con sus sugerencias de que ella debería hacer todos los solos.

Pero Mr. Shue la hizo callar, acto que todos le agradecimos.

Mr. Shue nos empezó a explicar que al ser el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar tendríamos que hacer audiciones para todos los nuevos alumnos que quisieran ingresar al Glee club lo pudieran hacer.

Pero eso fue lo último que escuche ya que mis pensamientos regresaron, al chico de la mañana.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Mr. Shue dio por terminada la sesión, hasta que Mercedes fue de nuevo la que me saco de mis pensamientos moviéndome un poco por el hombro.

-Sabes, estas completamente hipnotizado por ese chico – dijo, levantando una ceja.

-Ya lo sé, pero es extraño - le confesé.

-¿Por qué extraño? - me pregunto.

-Porque nunca había sentido algo así por una persona y mucho menos por alguien a quien acabo de conocer.

-Eso se llama "Amor" sabes – dijo con una sonrisa.

-No es eso o al menos eso creo, porque nadie se puede enamorar tan rápido.

-Pero si dices que ya lo conoces tal vez no es tan extraño.

-Puede que tengas razón pero primero tengo que recordar de donde lo conozco.

-Buen punto, tienes toda la tarde para pensarlo.

-Ok mientras busquemos a Finn para ver si quiere que lo lleve o se va a quedar más tiempo.

Después de estar un tiempo buscando a Finn, lo encontramos en la práctica de football que debió de ser el primer lugar en que lo buscáramos ya que lo más obvio era encontrarlo ahí.

Pero cuando lo vi a lo lejos también pude distinguir que junto a él estaba de nuevo el chico de la mañana. Me detuve completamente antes de llegar en donde estaban los dos.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Mercedes.

-Él está ahí.

-¿Quién? Ohh ya veo – dijo observando a los dos.

-Creo que lo mejor es que espere aquí.

-No, deberías ir a hablar con él.

-No, ya te dije que le volveré a hablar cuando recuerde de donde lo conozco y no me ponga tan nervioso.

-Está bien, pero no creo que dejes de ponerte tan nervioso – dijo riendo un poco al final.

Estuvimos esperando alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que Finn se alejó un poco de él y así ya pude acercarme yo a Finn.

Después de que hable con Finn y me dijo que se iría caminando, decidí que lo mejor era ir a casa lo más rápido posible y tratar de recordar de donde es que conozco a Sam.

-Nos vemos mañana – dijo Mercedes.

-Ok hasta mañana.

-Recuerda que tienes que pensar de donde es que lo conoces y mañana me cuentas o me llamas por teléfono, lo que sea primero – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé pero recuerda que también tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Si pero no te desvíes de lo importante.

-Está bien – le conteste riendo un poco.

-Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Y los dos nos despedimos con un movimiento de manos.

Empecé a caminar hacia mi auto y ya estando en el me quede unos momentos pensando antes de encender el auto sobre porque había tenido todas esas sensaciones cuando estuve cerca de ese chico y de donde es que lo conozco.

Encendí el auto y fui a casa pensando que tal vez estando ahí podría encontrar algo que me recordara de donde es que lo conozco y así mañana ya podría hablar mejor con él.


	2. Chapter: Dear diary

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, puede que sea un poco confuso pero poco a poco va a ir uniéndose todo y lo podrán ir entendiendo.

Por cierto el nombre del capitulo es por la canción que aparece.

Ya saben se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias.

Gracias a todos los que leen.

* * *

**2. Dear diary.**

Cuando llegue a casa fui directo a mi habitación ya que sabía no había nadie, Finn seguía en su práctica, mi papá en el taller y Carole seguramente había salido a comprar algo ya que su auto no se encontraba.

Me senté en la orilla de mi cama, recordando las sensaciones que había tenido al estar cerca del chico de la mañana "Sam" y la necesidad que sentía de estar cerca de él.

Pero no solo me puse a recordad esas sensaciones también recordaba su "perfecto" rostro, sus ojos verdes y sobre todo sus labios que son tan grandes, gruesos, rosas con un toque rojizo, y que se ven tan suaves que es imposible no querer tocarlos, probarlos y sentirlos contra mis labios en un simple beso que se convierta en algo más pasional.

-No Kurt que estás pensando – me dije a mi mismo en voz alta.

Debería de empezar a hacer mis deberes y no estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas, pero aún tenía la duda de si Sam ingresaría al equipo de football o porque estaba con Finn en la práctica, lo más seguro es que si pero después lo podre preguntar a Finn.

Ahora que lo pienso también sería buena idea que él estuviera en el Glee club y para eso tal vez también me podría ayudar Finn, eso también se lo diría después.

Termine mis deberes y aún falta tiempo para la cena así que sería buen momento para ir hablar con Finn, o tal vez no ya que puede que tardemos, lo mejor será después de la cena.

Me recosté en mi cama con los audífonos de mi iPod puestos y empezó a sonar una canción muy adecuada para el momento, tanto que comencé a cantarla.

**Dear diary  
Today I saw a boy  
And I wondered if he noticed me  
He took my breath away**

Comencé a pensar que esta canción estaba perfectamente hecha para mí y sobre todo para lo que me había pasado esta mañana.

**Dear diary  
I can't get him off my mind  
And it scares me  
'Cause I've never felt this way**

Recordé esas sensaciones con el simple hecho de estar cerca de él y poder sentir el calor que emana su cuerpo.

**No one in this world  
Knows me better than you do  
So diary I'll confide in you**

Dear diary  
Today I saw a boy  
As he walked by I thought he smiled at me

Su sonrisa que es tan perfecta con el resto del él pero que siempre estará complementada por sus labios únicos.

**And I wondered  
Does he know what's in my heart  
I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe**

El nerviosismo que siempre me ocasiona estar cerca de él, tanto que todas las veces que nos encontramos yo termine sonrojado.

**Should I tell him how I feel  
Or would that scare him away  
Diary, tell me what to do  
Please tell me what to say**

Posiblemente él sienta lo mismo que yo o también puede que no, tengo que pensar muy bien de qué manera actuar.

**Dear diary  
One touch of his hand  
Now I can't wait to see that boy again**

Recordar esa sensación de electricidad recorriendo todo mi cuerpo por el simple toque de nuestra manos, hace que mi corazón palpite más rápidamente.

**He smiled  
And I thought my heart could fly  
Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?  
I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends**

Al igual de tener esa sensación de conocerlo desde hace mucho, también tengo la sensación de que en algún momento llegaremos a ser más que amigos o tal vez es solo lo que más deseo.

Creo que debería de empezar un diario, podría ayudarme mucho en este tipo de momentos.

-Ya es hora de cenar – dice Finn desde el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

-Está bien – solo contesto eso.

No me di cuenta en que momento abrió la puerta o si antes había tocado, yo solo seguía pensando en que canción más perfecta para este momento y que decía exactamente lo que había pasado y como me sentía en este día.

Baje al comedor, ahí ya están todos solo falto yo así que me senté a un lado de Finn.

-Y como les fue hoy de regreso a la escuela – pregunta Carole.

-Bien, no pasó nada nuevo – contesto Finn.

-Igual bien, conocí a un chico nuevo que es muy agradable – conteste a la misma interrogante que Finn.

-Enserió, cuéntame cómo es – pregunto entusiasmada Carole.

-La verdad no hable mucho con él pero es agradable, se llama Sam – conteste con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es un chico rubio? – pregunta Finn.

-Si, ¿Por qué? – le pregunto aunque ya se cuál es la respuesta.

-Tú también lo conociste - le pregunta Carole a Finn un poco confundida.

-Si, está en mi clase de historia además se va a unir al equipo de football.

Eso me dio una respuesta sin haberle preguntado nada.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos de cenar y después terminar de hablar sobre los que les sucedió hoy - dice mi padre uniéndose un poco a nosotros.

Todos terminamos nuestra cena, yo fui el primero en subir a mi habitación y así esperar a que Finn hiciera lo mismo para poder hablar con él.

Después de unos 10 minutos pude escuchar que Finn entraba a su habitación y me dirigí hacia la misma.

Toque dos veces la puerta de su habitación.

-Pasa Kurt.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo? – pregunte un poco confundido.

-Ya te lo eh dicho tu eres el único que toca de esa manera, leve pero no lo suficiente para no escucharte - contesto.

-Ohhh cierto – le conteste y sin saber que más decirle.

-Y necesitas algo - me pregunto.

-Solo te iba a decir que tal vez sería bueno que Sam el chico nuevo ingresara al Glee club.

-Tal vez, pero no lo eh escuchado cantar ¿tu si? - me pregunto, aunque parecía que él estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-Mmmm no tampoco, pero creo que debemos buscar nuevos integrantes no creo que muchos tengan el interés de estar en el Glee club y más con nuestra reputación – le conteste un poco lento ya que no me estaba poniendo mucha atención.

-Si, oye tú como lo conociste porque en la cena ya no lo dijiste – pregunto cómo tratando de recordar.

-En la mañana iba tarde a mi primer clase, choque con él casi lo tiro pero solo cayeron mis libros y me ayudo a levantarlos, además de que le ayude a encontrar su salón – solo le conté eso ya que Finn no necesitaba saber todos los detalles, aunque recordar todo eso me hizo sonreír y sonrojarme un poco, de todos modos no creo que Finn se halla dado cuenta.

Finn se me quedo viendo por unos instantes e hizo que me sintiera un poco incómodo.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta, pero me contestas con la verdad – pregunto demasiado serio y aun observándome.

-Si cual es - le conteste un poco nervioso.

-¿Él te gusta?

-Por qué me preguntas eso - le conteste más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Por tu interés de que este en el Glee club, la sonrisa y como te sonrojaste ahorita que me acabas de decir cómo se conocieron.

Wow creo que Finn puede llegar a parecer un poco estúpido la mayor parte del tiempo pero en estos momentos lo estoy dudando mucho.

-Recuerda que dijiste que contestarías con la verdad - me dijo ya que aún seguía sin contestarle.

-Pues si me gusta ¿Por qué? – le conteste con la verdad ya que no tenía ningún sentido mentirle.

-Es solo que no te vayas a poner muy pesado con él, es nuevo y yo también pienso que sería bueno que estuviera con nosotros en el Glee club.

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir Finn.

-Entonces no debo de estar cerca de el para no asustarlo o arruinar su reputación – le conteste ya enojado.

-No es eso, solo que llegas a ser demasiado persistente y está bien que te guste pero no creo que él sea gay y lo podrías poner un poco incómodo, además ya sabes cómo son todos en McKinley.

-Si ya me estas demostrando **TU** como son todos de intolerantes – le conteste gritando un poco y saliendo de su habitación dando un portazo.

Entre a mi habitación aun no podía creer lo que había dicho Finn, pensaba que él ya no era como los demás pero creo que me equivoque y siempre va a ser como todos.

Además no lo iba a acosar ni nada como eso, posiblemente intentaría algo con él pero si no fuera gay lo dejaría en paz.

Seguía muy enojado así que lo mejor es que me fuera a dormir, aunque no sabía si lo lograría ya que tenía muchas cosas en la mente.

Aun así me acosté no sin antes preparar lo que usaría el día siguiente y hacer mi rutina de hidratación nocturna.

-Quédate conmigo por favor, nunca me dejes – le dije un poco suplicante.

-Me tendré que ir en algún momento, pero si tú me acompañas nunca nos tendremos que separar – me contesto.

-Pero yo tengo todo aquí, conozco a las personas ellos me conocen y tener que irme dejando todo atrás me da un poco de miedo – le dije ya que esa era la razón de que no quisiera irme.

-Pero no debes tener miedo vas a estar conmigo yo te protegeré, tendrás todo y mucho más de lo que tienes aquí - me contesto dándome un beso en la frente.

-Lo se aun así creo que todo será más difícil estando allá, de por si aquí aún tenemos que escondernos – le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

-Si pero allá yo te puedo proteger aquí ni eso puedo hacer.

-No necesito que me protejas yo puedo hacerlo solo.

-Claro que puedes protegerte solo, pero yo también quiero protegerte y cuidarte, solo dame ese pequeño placer - me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que aun después de este tiempo no pueda decir que no cuando pones esa sonrisa - le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo sé es porque me amas – dijo aun sonriendo.

-Si tienes razón pero ¿tú a mí no?

-Claro que te amo más que a mi vida misma – dijo uniendo nuestros labios con un beso inocente pero lleno de emociones.

Nos quedamos un buen rato solo acostados sin decir ninguna palabra, yo sobre su pecho desnudo y el con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

La habitación no era muy grande y solo había unas cuantas velas por lo que no estaba muy iluminada, pero era lo suficiente ya que cuando ellos están juntos todo lo demás no importa.

-Entonces si te vas conmigo - él rompió el silencio.

-Está bien, pero solo prométeme no me vas a cuidar como a un niño – le pregunte viendo sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Lo prometo, solo hare lo necesario – me contesto viendo también a mis ojos.

-Aunque no sé qué voy a hacer yo estando allá – le dije ya con la mirada al techo y recostado en mi espalda.

-Vas a seguir haciendo lo mismo que aquí, pintando y sobre todo cantando, te aseguro que allá serás más conocido que aquí por tu gran voz.

-No lo sé, si aquí no pude hacerlo crees que allá si - le conteste con un suspiro al final.

-Claro que si, allá tu voz será la más apreciada de todas, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Y tú que vas a hacer – le pregunte ya que todo parecía solucionado para mí pero y para él.

-Lo mismo que siempre, eso es en lo que soy bueno - me contesto riendo un poco.

-Entonces vas a estar mucho tiempo fuera y no junto a mí.

-No, yo buscare las maneras de que todo lo pueda hacer sin tener que salir o buscare otra cosa que hacer pero nunca dejare de estar junto a ti – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Cerré los ojos aun recostado sobre mi espalda, aspirando en agradable olor a lavanda que había en la habitación, hasta que sentí movimientos a mi lado y abrí los ojos para ver qué es lo que sucedía.

Ahí estaba él levando y poniéndose una camisa blanca demasiado holgada.

-A dónde vas – le pregunte empezando a estar un poco adormilado.

-Recuerda que me tengo que ir, de hecho ni siquiera debería estar aquí – contesto con un sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que te vayas.

-Tú fuiste él que pensó que lo mejor sería que yo pasara las noches escondido – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Claro yo lo dije porque no quiero que nos descubran y te hagan daño, pero esta noche quiero que te quedes conmigo además pronto nos iremos de aquí ¿o no es así? – le pregunte acariciando su mano.

-Estas seguro ¿quieres que me quede?

-Si completamente, ya te lo dije no quiero que nunca más me dejes – le conteste viéndolo a los ojos.

Él se quitó la camisa y se metió de nuevo conmigo a la cama atrayéndome asía él con sus brazos en mi cintura asiendo que quedara recostado en su pecho.

-Te parece bien si nos vamos de aquí en no más de tres días - me pregunto.

-Me parece perfecto – le conteste.

Nos quedamos de nuevo unos minutos en silencio.

-Al fin podre conocer tu casa – le dije un poco sarcástico.

-Si, pero también ya podremos dormir todas las noches juntos – dijo atrayéndome más cerca de él.

-Es de las cosas que más deseo, te lo puedo asegurar – le dije riendo un poco al final.

-Yo también, ya deseo poder despertar todas las mañanas junto a ti.

-Lo sé y poder vivir los dos juntos sin tener que escondernos o por lo menos no tanto como aquí.

Puso su mano en mi mentón y levanto mi rostro atrayéndolo asía el suyo uniendo nuestros labios, primero en un beso tierno pero que se fue convirtiendo cada vez en algo más pasional ya que los dos necesitábamos del otro.

Abrí un poco la boca y él entendió la señal ya que enseguida introdujo su lengua, esa sensación de nuestras leguas juntas es indescriptible.

Comenzó a morder un poco mi labio inferior haciendo que emitiera un pequeño gemido, nuestras lenguas seguían en una pequeña batalla que solo es de deseo y yo repetí lo que él hizo mordí su labio haciendo que él también emitiera un gemido pero más fuerte que el mío.

Estuvimos así hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno era demasiado que nos tuvimos que separar y pude ver que sus labios estaban muy rojos, probablemente los míos están igual pero eso hizo incrementar mi deseo de seguir besándolo no necesariamente sus labios sino todo su cuerpo.

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios, pero de ahí seguí hacia el lóbulo de su oreja donde le di una pequeña mordida que lo hizo estremecer y emitir un gemido.

Regrese de nuevo a sus labios con un beso mayor que el anterior y esta vez el camino que seguí fue hacia su cuello, pero siempre dando pequeños besos.

En su cuello de nuevo lo mordí sabiendo que eso dejaría una gran marca pero a él no parecía importarle ya que solo respondía con gemidos, lamí el lugar donde le di la pequeña mordida y con la punta de mi legua seguí lamiendo hasta regresar a sus labios, sabía que él lo disfrutaba porque todo lo anterior hizo que se estremeciera mucho más y cerrara sus ojos muy fuerte.

-Promete que nunca me abandonaras – lo cuestione.

-Te lo prometo nuca te abandonare, siempre estaré junto a ti – contesto levantándose un poco y uniendo nuestros labios nuevamente.

Lo empuje un poco para que quedara recostado por completo mientras yo me senté en sus muslos y así poder seguir besándolo.

De nuevo el beso fue con mucho deseo y pasión contenido, haciendo que nuestros labios estuvieran más rojos de lo que ya estaban si es que eso podía ser posible.

Me separe de él pero seguí dándole pequeños besos primero por su mandíbula bajando por el cuello mientras él seguía emitiendo pequeños gemidos.

De su cuello seguí bajando un poco más a sus pectorales, tratando de besar la mayor parte de su piel, levante la vista donde pude ver que tenía de nuevo los ojos cerrados y trataba de hacer lo mismo con la boca para callar un poco sus gemidos, pero le era imposible.

De sus pectorales baje por la línea que marcaba sus perfectos músculos del estómago y cuando estaba un poco debajo de su ombligo él dio un gran gemido, además que se estremeció muy fuerte, haciendo que también mi deseo de seguir fuera aun mayor…

Me desperté con la respiración demasiado agitada y no porque el sueño que acababa de tener fuera malo como una pesadilla, sino todo lo contrario era algo que en verdad deseaba.

A pesar de que quisiera que no solo fuera un sueño, creo que me ayudo a resolver algunas de las dudas que tenía pero hizo que surgieran otras nuevas.

En primera ya tenía muy claro que quería ser más que solo su amigo de Sam, pero por que el sueño era como de otra época demasiado antigua o al menos por lo que recuerdo, las velas, las pequeñas cortinas, el aparador con el espejo, un cofre adornado con herrajes, la mesa y silla que estaban en una pequeña esquina de la habitación, podría decirse como si todo fuera de la edad media y todo eso es demasiado confuso.

Ya pensándolo bien no ayudo mucho ese sueño ya que en lugar de responder las dudas como de donde es que conozco a Sam o donde lo eh visto, me dejo con la duda de por qué mi sueño se había desarrollado en esa época.

Mejor debería seguir durmiendo, además son las 4 de la mañana pfff demasiado temprano, tal vez ya contándole a Mercedes el sueño ella podría ayudar a entender todo mejor, pero eso tendría que ser después ya que despertarla a esta hora no es lo mejor.

Además ahora ya no sé si después de este sueño siquiera voy a poder ver a Sam a la cara, otro problema más que aumentar.


	3. Chapter: Nueva escuela

Aquí esta la nueva actualización espero y les guste, a lo mejor se les hace un poco repetitiva o que va muy lenta la historia pero creo que es necesario saber que pensaba cada uno (Kurt y Sam) del momento en que se conocen.

Igual ya saben se aceptan sugerencias.

Gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a todos los que dejan un comentario.

* * *

**Sam pov**

La idea de un verano perfecto y divertido no contemplaba para nada tener que pasarlo primero empacando todas mis pertenencias por tener que mudarnos, segundo realizar toda la mudanza que en verdad fue un caos total, ni siquiera llegue a pensar que tenía tantas cosas, tercero tener que acomodar todo de nuevo en la nueva casa y por ultimo lo que menos me gustaba era tener que cambiar de escuela, además de tener que dejar a todos mis amigos.

Cada inicio de un nuevo año escolar me entusiasmaba mucho ya que volvería a ver a mis amigos de la escuela, pero esta vez era diferente porque no vería a ninguno de ellos ya que sería una escuela diferente.

-Sam apúrate o vas a llegar tarde – escuche decir a mi madre desde la planta baja, donde seguramente ya tenía el desayuno preparado para todos.

Tome algunas cosas de mi escritorio, las guarde en mi mochila y baje con esta hacia la cocina.

-Hola – dije dirigiéndome a mi papá y mamá que estaban en la cocina.

-Buenos días – contesto mi mamá, acercándose a donde me encuentro para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás? - pregunto mi papá que estaba leyendo un periódico como lo hace diariamente.

-Bien, supongo - le conteste no con mucho entusiasmo y sentándome en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-¿Y por qué no te escuchas tan animado como deberías de estar? - pregunta mi mama que termina de servir un vaso de jugo de naranja y lo pone frente a mí en la mesa.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque voy a estar en una escuela diferente – conteste con más sarcasmo del necesario.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso – contesta mi papá, doblando el periódico y poniéndolo en la mesa.

- Si, está bien – le conteste dándole un sorbo al jugo de naranja que me dio mi mamá

-Bueno creo que deberías de apurarte con el desayuno, tu papá te llevara mientras yo llevo a tus hermanos – dijo mi mamá saliendo de la cocina.

-Es hora de irnos – pronuncio mi papá al terminar su café y poniendo la taza en la mesa.

-Nos vemos en la tarde – le di un beso a mi mamá y salí de casa subiendo al automóvil de mi papá.

-Ya sé que no te gusto mucho la idea de mudarnos pero era algo necesario – dijo mi papá en el auto cuando ya iba manejando en una de la calles de Lima.

-Lo sé, es solo que será extraño estar en una nueva escuela – le confesé.

-Si pero ya te podrás ir acoplando y conociendo a nuevas personas, además vas a hacer nuevos amigos – contesto dándome un poco de ánimo.

-Está bien – le conteste ya dando por terminada la conversación.

Por el resto del trayecto comencé a pensar que tal vez si era bueno iniciar en una nueva escuela pero tendría que buscar que no me discriminen o traten diferente por el hecho de ser el nuevo y buscaría que cosas poder hacer para que por lo menos si no ser popular mínimo no pasar tan desapercibido.

-Ya llegamos, aquí es – dijo mi papá parando el automóvil y señalando con su mano un edificio no muy grande o al menos eso parecía de frente.

-Ok me voy – conteste abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Cuídate – dijo mi papá antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-Lo hare - le conteste y termine de cerrar la puerta.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a la entrada donde en la parte superior de esta decía William McKinley High School, al entrar pude ver que ya había muchas personas en los pasillos.

Le pregunte a un profesor o al menos eso parecía donde es que se encontraba la dirección ya que soy nuevo, me indico como llegar y así lo hice.

En la dirección me dieron mi lista de materias con los horarios de cada una, además del salón en que es cada una de estas.

Al salir de la dirección me di cuenta que todos ya están entrando a sus clases por lo que busque mi salón pero por más vueltas que di no lo encontraba, de hecho estaba más perdido que nada o al menos eso creo.

Seguí caminando hasta que cuando di vuelta en el pasillo choque con alguien, iba tan rápido con quien choque que casi me hace caer pero recupere rápidamente el equilibrio.

Pero al haber chocado se le cayeron los libros que llevaba en los brazos.

-Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba – pronuncio muy rápido cuando se agachaba para recoger sus libros.

Pero wow su voz era muy especial, era como si su voz fuera la de un ángel y que me hacía sentir en otro lugar algo extraño pero agradable.

-No te preocupes - fue lo único que se me ocurrió para contestarle ya que seguía con su voz en mi mente.

Me agache para ayudarle a terminar de recoger sus libros en el piso, cuando iba a tomar el ultimo que quedaba nuestras manos se tocaron sentí una chispa sobre todo mi cuerpo, además de un calor que envolvía todo mi cuerpo.

Después de quedarme unos segundos sin hacer nada ya que seguía con la sensación de calor, fue cuando sentí que él me estaba observando.

Levante la vista y ahí estaba el observándome, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo sentí una chispa sobre todo mi cuerpo pero esta vez con mucha más intensidad, como si fueran muchos o demasiados fuegos artificiales encendidos y explotando al mismo tiempo.

Pero no solo fue la sensación de una chispa sobre todo mi cuerpo sino, podrá sonar muy cursi pero sentí mariposas en el estómago, de cierta manera todo me daba vueltas pero su mirada hacia que siguiera en la misma posición.

El azul grisáceo de sus ojos es más profundo que el azul del cielo y es como sentir que no existe el tiempo, como si sus ojos tuvieran todas las respuestas que necesito, como si la eternidad no fuera suficiente para estar junto a él y sí fuera necesario reinventaría el universo para nunca separarnos.

Él es perfecto todo su rostro esta finamente detallado, su piel tan lisa sin ninguna imperfección y blanca como porcelana que hacia resaltar aún más el color de sus ojos, hasta su cabello está perfectamente arreglado, simplemente es perfecto no hay más palabras para describir a alguien como él.

Seguimos en esa posición observándonos el uno al otro ya que en ese momento nada más importaba o al menos para mí.

Después de unos segundos me di cuenta que él estaba sonrojado y eso hacia un gran contraste con la palidez de su piel, pero además hacia que él se viera aún más lindo y tierno.

-Lo siento – él dijo bajando la mirada asía el piso.

-¿Por qué? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió ya que todavía seguía un poco perdido en su rostro.

-Por empujarte y casi tirarte – contesto pero ya un poco nervioso.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, además no me fijaba por donde iba.

Ya no me contesto nada solo se levantó y también hice lo mismo, al estar los dos en silencio comencé a sentirme un poco incómodo pero recordé que no nos habíamos presentado así que tal vez sería bueno que yo empezara.

-Por cierto me llamo Sam y tú eres? – le pregunte un poco lento.

-Kurt, bueno me voy ya que voy a tarde a mi primer clase – todo lo dijo tan rápido que apenas le entendí.

Comenzó a caminar muy rápido y no sabía que hacer o que preguntarle ya que quería seguir hablando con él, entonces recordé que aún no había encontrado el salón de mi primer clase, esa sería una buena excusa para hablarle y estar un poco más de tiempo con él.

-Oye me puedes ayudar – le grite antes de que lo perdiera de vista.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a donde me encontraba – Claro, que necesitas.

-Soy nuevo y no encuentro el salón B5, creo que estoy un poco perdido.

Él se quedó observándome unos segundos haciendo que me pusiera de nuevo nervioso, creo que no fue buena idea preguntarle eso ya que deberá estar pensado que soy demasiado torpe para no encontrar un simple salón.

- Ohhh yo voy al salón B3 y te puedo mostrar cual es el B5, sígueme – me contesto haciendo una seña con su mano para que lo siguiera y eso fue lo que hice.

Todo el tiempo que lo seguí hacia el salón ninguno de los dos no dijo nada, yo seguía muy nervioso y el posiblemente no le quería hablar al "chico nuevo".

Pero en un momento con mi vista periférica lo observe disimuladamente y me di cuenta que estaba un poco sonrojada, entonces creo que yo no soy el único nervioso en estos momentos, sonreí para mis adentros.

-Ahí es - señalo una puerta en la que en la parte superior tiene salón B3.

-Gracias – fue lo único que le conteste.

-De nada, suerte y espero que te guste tu nueva escuela – pronuncio aun con un poco de matiz rojizo en su rostro.

-Pues hasta este momento todo lo que me eh encontrado me ha gustado mucho, te lo puedo asegurar – le conteste con una sonrisa ya seguro de lo que decía y no tan nervioso de cómo estaba hace un minuto.

Seguí observándolo y pude notar que de nuevo estaba sonrojado, eso quería decir que había entendido mi indirecta y estaba feliz de que lo hubiera entendido ya que con lo anterior solo me había referido a él y no a nada de la escuela.

- Ohhh pues suerte, para mi este día también ha empezado muy bien – con esto hizo que yo también me sonrojara un poco ya que él también estaba respondiendo hacia lo que yo quería llegar.

Dio media vuelta y entro al que parece ser su salón, yo me quede unos segundos observándolo mientras entraba y antes de que cerrara la puerta por completo volteo a verme y si él seguía sonrojado al igual que yo.

Al entrar a mi salón todas las miradas se volvieron asía mí y tuve que disculparme con el maestro por llegar tarde, además de explicarle que es mi primer día con lo que solo contesto que tomara asiento y no volviera a llegar tarde.

Para mi segunda clase ya no tuve tanto problema en encontrar el salón ya que en la mañana había recorrido la mayor parte de las instalaciones, me senté en el único lugar disponible casi al final que era con un chico que parecía muy alto y un poco distraído.

Durante todo este tiempo solo seguí pensando en "Kurt" era imposible sacármelo de la mente sobre todo esos grandes ojos azules grisáceos.

-Que hay, soy Finn – escuche que el chico de mi lado me hablaba sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos de Kurt.

-Soy Sam – fue lo único que le conteste.

-Así que eres nuevo – me pregunto un poco más bajo ya que el maestro ya estaba dando su clase.

-Si ese soy yo – le conteste un poco cortante ya que él era un poco extraño.

Creo que fui muy sutil al momento de contestarle ya que no dijo algo más entonces había entendido la manera cortante en que le había respondido, o mejor dicho creo que se había entretenido más con lo que estaba haciendo en su cuaderno.

El maestro dio por terminada su clase y de eso solo me di cuenta ya que todos comenzaron a pararse y de no ser por eso seguiría en mis pensamientos de que aún tenía que hablar más con Kurt ya que relativamente seguía sin conocer casi nada de él.

-Nos vemos en la cafetería – dijo el chico que estaba a mi lado parándose y llevando sus cosas, sigo pensando que es un poco extraño.

Cuando ya era hora del almuerzo fui a donde es mi casillero para poder dejar algunas de mis cosas y después ir a la cafetería, comencé a pensar que tal vez ahí podría ver de nuevo a Kurt, pero de nuevo me tarde más de lo deseado ya que no encontraba cual era mi casillero, haciendo que perdiera gran parte del almuerzo.

Al momento de entrar en la cafetería comencé a buscarlo por todas partes pero no lo encontraba tal vez ya no estaba ahí, hasta que sentí que alguien me estaba observando muy insistentemente y volteé hacia la dirección en la cual sentía la mirada y fue como lo encontré, pude volver a ver esos grandes ojos azules.

Me di cuenta que estaba sentado con alguien más posiblemente su amiga, no sabía si acercarme o no al él así que lo único que hice fue sonreírle desde el lugar donde seguía parado y me pude dar cuenta que él se sonrojo haciéndolo ver de nuevo tan lindo y además creo que eso es una buena señal de que tal vez yo le guste.

Trate de darme valor pero no pude, así que me fui a sentar en una de las mesas en la que podía observarlo perfectamente.

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba que era momento de seguir con las clase me quede otros momentos ahí sentado observándolo pero en el momento en que él ya iba a salir dio media vuelta miro hacia donde me encontraba sonrió y salió de la cafetería.

-Donde estabas te estuve buscando – me llamo el chico de mi clase de historia que se llama… Finn si ese es su nombre.

-Ehhh ¿Por qué? – le pregunte cuando recordaba que me había dicho que nos veríamos en la cafetería.

-Te quería preguntar si quieres entrar al equipo de football – me dijo muy rápidamente.

-No lo sé – le conteste un poco dudoso.

-Mejor me contestas más tarde después de clases y ya te llevo a una de las prácticas, nos vemos luego – se fue muy rápido, creo que ya era tarde para mí también porque ya todos se había ido a sus salones.

Cuando ya estaba en mi clase, trate de concentrarme en lo que decía la maestra pero no podía ya que a cada momento volvía a mi mente esos ojos azules pfff, mejor debería de pensar en lo que me había dicho Finn de si quería unirme al equipo de football, tal vez sería bueno ya que eso me podría dar un poco de popularidad cuando lo volviera a ver le diría que si.

Durante el resto de las clases trate de poner más atención sin mucho éxito pero así paso más rápido el tiempo.

Al salir de la última clase me dirigí a mi casillero, deje unos libros y empecé a buscar a Finn por todos lados sin que lo pudiera encontrar, hasta que llegue a la sala de la tutora y le pregunte si hoy habían prácticas de football me dijo que si pero que todavía faltaba media hora para que comenzaran así que fui asía las gradas de la cancha donde son las practicas.

Mientras estuve esperando en las gradas comencé a pensar que durante todo el día había pasado desapercibido para los demás y a los únicos que llegue a conocer fue a Kurt y Finn, pero todo había sido por que la mayor parte del tiempo me la pase pensando en Kurt sin ponerle atención a las demás personas, mañana debería de empezar a hablar con más personas para mínimo tener algunos amigos.

En ese momento comenzaron a salir los que pienso son los del equipo ya que salen con el uniforme de McKinley, comencé a buscar a Finn y cuando lo vi empecé a acercar hacia donde se encontraba.

-Que hay Finn, al fin te encontre – le dije, haciendo que el volteara a donde me encontraba.

-Ahhh si lo siento, pero entonces que ya te decidiste – me pregunto.

-Sí y si quiero entrar al equipo – le conteste mientras se acercaban a donde nos encontrábamos dos chicos, uno con un corte mohicano y el otro que a mi parecer es oriental.

-Y "big mouth" que quiere Finn – pregunto el del mohicano haciendo que me enojara un poco por el apodo.

-El es nuevo se llama Sam y va a entrar al equipo – le contesto Finn.

-Soy Mike – contesto el que parecía oriental.

-Y yo Puck, "big mouth" ya veremos si eres bueno para estar en el equipo – dijo poniéndose en pose de yo controlo la escuela.

-De hecho se llama Noah Puckerman pero todos le decimos Puck – corrigió Finn.

-Ok y que es lo que tengo que hacer para entrar en el equipo – pregunte dirigiéndome a los tres.

-Vamos con Beiste ella es la entrenadora y te dirá que tienes que hacer – dijo Finn comenzando a caminar.

Comencé a seguirlo, mientras los otros dos se quedaron en donde estábamos antes.

-Entrenadora le traigo a alguien que quiere entrar al equipo – Finn se dirigió a una mujer muy grande que hasta cierto punto era intimidante.

-As jugado antes – pregunto dirigiéndose hacia mí.

-No mucho, pero siempre eh sido bueno en los deportes – le conteste ya que siempre eh hecho mucho ejercicio.

-Está bien te hare unas pruebas mientras los demás practican y ya veremos.

-Ok – fue lo único que le respondi y di media vuelta para dejar mis cosas.

Cuando regresaba asía donde se encontraba la entrenadora pude ver que Finn estaba hablando con Kurt entonces muy posiblemente ellos se conocían y eso tal vez sería bueno.

Finn no estuvo hablando mucho tiempo con Kurt pero aun así en todo momento lo estuve observando hasta que se fue y creo que él nunca se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

La prueba que me hizo la entrenadora fue un poco agotante pero la pude resistir y finalmente me acepto en el equipo diciendo que mañana ya podría empezar a practicar con los demás y ya me asignaría un lugar.

Me despedí de Finn, Mike y Puck aunque con este último seguía un poco enojado por el apodo, pero ya no le preste más atención.

No me pude duchar en los vestidores ya que no llevaba más ropa porque nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer una prueba para entrar al equipo de football, así que decidí irme rápido a mi casa y poder tomar una ducha ahí.

Durante el trayecto a mi casa comencé a analizar mejor las cosas y tuve una gran duda. Que es lo que me está pasando Kurt es un chico y a mí nunca me han gustado los hombres solo las mujeres, porque hasta ahora tenía que pasar esto.


	4. Chapter: Tomando decisiones

Hola de nuevo y perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero no estuvo funcionando mi internet y no podía subir ningún capitulo pero aun así estuve escribiendo algunos capítulos así que mañana voy a subir otro.

Enserio perdón, espero esto no vuelva a suceder bueno ya saben se aceptan sus comentario de todo tipo, si les gusto, si no les gusto de todo me pueden decir.

Sin mas le dejo este nuevo capitulo que espero les guste.

Advertencia: solo que este capitulo tiene lemmon que es lo que esta entre las lineas divisorias.

* * *

**4. Tomando decisiones**

**Sam pov.**

Para cuando se está ocultando el sol no eh logrado hacer nada en toda la tarde. Trate de incorporarme ya que pronto seria la cena, aun así no tengo mucha hambre.

Cuando llegue a casa no había nadie y en todo ese tiempo que estuve solo habían llamado dos veces a la puerta, el teléfono estuvo sonando durante un buen rato pero nunca conteste todo el tiempo mí mente estuvo concentrada en él.

Lo único que hice fue tomar un baño cuando llegue, pero cuando termine de vestirme con ropa limpia me recosté en mi cama y ya no realice ninguna cosa más.

-Kurt.

Aún recuerdo perfectamente el tono de voz cuando menciono su nombre a un a pesar de que lo dijo muy rápido.

En algún momento Stacy entro a mi cuarto ya que estaba moviendo un poco mi brazo haciendo que abriera los ojos y saliera por completo de mis pensamientos, dirigiéndole una mirada un poco despistado.

-Es hora de cenar - me indico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Está bien, vamos – le conteste tomándole de la mano.

Bajamos yendo directo a la cocina y sentándonos en las sillas alrededor de la mesa que ahí se encuentra.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto mi mamá que ya se encontraba ahí al igual que el resto de mi familia.

-Lo siento estaba un poco dormido - conteste dándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Te estuvimos llamando y como no bajabas por eso mande a Stacy.

No conteste nada ya que, que más podría decir que lo siento por lo cual comencé a comer mi cena al igual que los demás. Todos estábamos en silencio hasta que mi papá pregunto.

-¿Cómo te fue? – dirigiéndose por completo a mí.

-Bien, la verdad es mejor de lo que pensaba – eso era completamente verdad ya que a pesar de que conocí a muy pocas personas, ellos eran muy amigables a lo mejor un poco extraños pero amigables.

-Supongo que ya comenzaste a hacer nuevos amigos – ahora la que preguntaba es mi mamá.

-Pues se podría decir que ya comencé a hablarle a algunos cuantos – le confesé ya que aún no consideraba a ninguno de ellos como mis amigos.

-Eso está bien ya te iras adaptando y haciendo nuevos amigos - de nuevo el que contestaba era mi papá y también poniendo final a nuestra conversación.

De igual manera como mi papá me pregunto a mi sobre cómo me había ido lo hizo con mis hermanos, aunque ellos le dieron más detalles acerca de todo, aun así seguía sin poner mucha atención.

Termine mi cena muy rápido, de hecho solo comí por inercia ya que no tenía nada de hambre y no me podía concentrarme en nada.

Después de terminar mi cena me dirigí de nuevo a mi cuarto y a pesar de que no estaba muy concentrado tenía que hacer todos mis deberes que en la tarde no realice, así que me comencé a apurar ya que ya era un poco tarde.

Cuando termine todo lo que tenía que hacer me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde, el reloj marca las 2:15 am, ya tenía que dormir un poco o después me sería muy difícil levantarme temprano.

Así que lo hice, apague la luz y me metí en las sabanas de mi cama con solo un bóxer puesto ya que por lo regular no utilizo pijama.

* * *

Ahí nos encontrábamos los dos sin nada que nos cubriera pero aun así no sentíamos nada de frio ya que compartíamos nuestro calor corporal y eso hacía que el cuarto en el que nos encontrábamos tuviera muchos más grados que los que había afuera.

Él se encuentra recostado, yo sobre él pero apoyado sobre mis rodillas y codos para no hacerle daño con mi peso, él pasaba sus manos por mi espalda mientras yo solo lo veía a sus ojos pensando en que es la mejor persona con la que podría estar en estos momentos.

-Mi amor por ti es verdadero – le dije aun viendo sus ojos color azul.

-Lo sé y el mío por ti también lo es – me contesto cuando todavía pasaba sus manos por mi espalda.

-Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo – le susurre al oído – cosas realmente malas.

-Estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres – pregunto muy lentamente.

-Claro es lo que más deseo en estos momentos – conteste muy cerca de sus labios.

-Pues demuéstramelo recuerda que yo soy el que estoy debajo de ti y puedo ser tu victima perfecta – la manera en que lo dijo hiso que me sintiera como si en cualquier momento fuera a tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

-Está bien ya que tú lo pides – le conteste pasando mi nariz por todo su cuello inhalando el increíble olor de su piel.

Sujete sus dos manos con mi mano derecha por encima de él, sin que pusiera ninguna objeción y comencé a mover mi cadera pegándome más sobre él y empezando a hacer círculos con mis movimientos, lo que hiso que él se estremeciera.

-Esto es muy bueno y muy malo – dijo con un gemido al final.

-Lo sé y recuerda tu placer es mi placer – le conteste aun moviendo mi cadera.

En esos momentos el ambiente del cuarto era demasiado sexual y caliente haciendo que solo se pudiera oler nuestro sexo lo que hacía que nuestra excitación cada vez fuera mayor.

-Continua esto me gusta mucho – expreso mordiendo un poco su labio inferior.

-Si esto te gusta mucho lo que le sigue te va a encantar todavía más – conteste dándole un pequeño beso en los labios que él correspondió.

-Te amo y me encanta que nuestro amor sea tan grande y divertido – dijo al final del beso que le acababa de dar.

-A mí también me encanta eso, pero todavía me encanta más que me excitas demasiado.

Comencé a besarlo desesperadamente, nuestros cuerpos ya se encontraban completamente juntos, con mi mano izquierda comencé a pellizcar ligeramente uno de sus pezones haciendo que empezara a gemir un poco más fuerte.

Seguí besándolo hasta empezar a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar de nuevo a su pezón y comenzar a lamerlo, después seguí bajando un poco más.

Al llegar a su entrepierna pude contemplar que ya se encontraba por completo excitado al igual que yo pero antes de tomar su erección me dirigí hacia sus testículos y los empecé a lamer lo que hiso que él se empezara a mover al ritmo que yo lo hacía.

Después de unos minutos de estar en lo mismo decidí que ya era tiempo de tomar su miembro y lo que hice fue pasar la punta de mi lengua desde la base de su pene a la punta mientras él solo emitía gemidos.

Lo mire directo a los ojos que él tenía cerrados pero al percatarse de que ya no hacía nada, los abrió y me observo como diciendo que necesitaba más pero quería escucharlo.

-¿Por qué paras? – pregunto un poco desesperado.

-Dime que es lo que quieres para que lo haga – le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero así que hazlo por favor – dijo un poco más desesperado pero también nervioso o tímido mejor dicho.

-No lo sé por eso te pregunto – le conteste de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-Quiero que tomes mi erección en tu boca para después sentirte dentro de mí – dijo casi gritándolo y demandándolo.

Solo le sonreí y con mi mano tome su erección para después abrir mi boca lo suficiente e introducirlo en ella haciendo que se estremeciera todo su cuerpo.

Comencé a bajar y subir rápidamente mi cabeza sobre su erección haciendo que el solo gimiera más fuerte y pusiera sus manos en mi cabeza revolviendo mi cabello para llevar el ritmo que él deseaba.

Unos minutos después pude ver que su cuerpo se estremecía mucho más lo que quiere decir que él ya estaba a punto de llegar pero todavía no era momento para eso así que me detuve, el de nuevo abrió los ojos rápidamente para exigir saber por qué me había detenido.

-Voltéate – fue lo único que le dije y el inmediatamente hiso lo que le exigí.

Él estaba apoyado en sus rodillas y antebrazos, comencé besando la parte lateral de su cuello para después ir bajando por la línea de su espalda, puse un poco de saliva en dos de mis dedos e introduje uno de ellos en su estrecha entrada haciendo que el soltara un gemido.

Introduje el segundo dedo, moviendo los dos primero a un ritmo lento que se volvía cada vez más rápido cuando introduje un tercer dedo volvió a emitir un gemido que retumbo por todo el cuarto en el que nos encontrábamos.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más rápido siempre pidiendo un poco más lo que quería decir que ya estaba preparado para lo siguiente, saque mis tres dedos de él y con mi mano jale un poco de sus cabellos para poder besarlo.

-Eres una cosa muy sabrosa lo sabias – fue lo primero que le dije al separar nuestros labios.

-Lo sé pero tú también lo eres – término uniendo nuestros labios de nuevo en un beso aún más profundo que el anterior.

-Hazlo ya quiero sentirte dentro de mí – me exigió.

Me posicione de nuevo detrás de él contemplando su cuerpo completamente desnudo y a mi disposición, puse un poco de saliva en la palma de mi mano y la empecé a distribuir por toda mi miembro para después posicionarme en su entrada.

Comencé a entrar muy lentamente disfrutando de la estreches a mi alrededor y emitiendo gemidos cada vez más fuertes, además que no era el único que emitía los gemidos.

-Amo la forma en que me haces sentir, pero más amo sentirte dentro de mí – expreso cuando ya estuve por completo dentro de él.

Eso fue lo último que necesite para comenzar a moverme de adentro asía afuera lentamente, y con cada movimiento que hacia me sentía completamente perdido en la satisfacción que me daba estar dentro de él.

Puse mis manos en su cadera y así poder movernos mejor además de llevar un mejor ritmo, mientras él hacia su cabeza asía atrás, y arqueaba más su espalda.

Comencé a dar envestidas cada vez más rápidas y fuertes tratando de llegar más profundo para darle tanto a él como a mí más placer, después de unos minutos cambiamos de posición.

-Voltéate - le exigí de nuevo ya que quería ver su rostro con cada envestida que le daba.

-Está bien – contesto con la respiración un poco cortada.

Se recostó abriendo las piernas, para yo tomar ese lugar y así lo hice posicionándome de nuevo en su entrada solo que esta vez no entre en él lentamente sino todo lo contrario lo hice en un solo movimiento.

En cada envestida que daba podía apreciar su rostro, lo sonrojado que se encontraba y como gemía cada vez más fuerte haciendo que mi excitación también fuera mayor.

Él pasaba sus manos por mi pecho y abdomen pero el simple hecho de poder ver en sus ojos como lo disfruta hiso que empezará a sentir que pronto iba a llegar, así que mientras mi mano izquierda la tenía en su cadera con mi mano derecha tome su erección y comencé a bajar y subir rápidamente haciendo que sus gemidos fueran más constantes así como su cuerpo empezó a estremecer mayormente.

Seguí subiendo y bajando mi mano sobre su erección hasta que se corrió muy fuerte y ya no solo gimiendo sino casi gritando lo que hiso que sintiera más presión en su de por si estreches que hiso que terminara de la misma intensidad solo que yo dentro de él.

* * *

Desperté completamente bañado en sudor por todo mi cuerpo, además mi respiración demasiado agitada y una gran erección contenida en mi boxer. Sentía la necesidad de tocarme después de ese sueño pero no lo quería hacer ya que no creo que sea lo correcto, yo nunca eh soñado con un chico y menos de esa manera.

Trate de incorporarme logrando solamente sentarme en medio de mi cama, con muchas dudas en mi mente y aún más la necesidad de tocarme. Revise que hora son y el reloj marcaba las 4:00 am.

-Lo mejor es que me dé una ducha – me dije a mi mismo.

Baje de mi cama poniéndome de pie para dirigirme al baño, ya en este abrí solo el agua fría de la regadera e ingrese en esta. El agua comenzó a tocar mi cuerpo llevándose con ella los rastros de sudor de el, además de bajar mi temperatura corporal dejando una sensación refrescante.

Salí del baño unos minutos después poniéndome otros bóxer limpios y una playera sin mangas ya que estar bajo el agua fría había hecho que mi temperatura bajara un poco más de lo necesario.

Seque un poco mi cabello y me recosté viendo que el reloj marcaba las 4:46 am así que decidí tratar de dormir un poco más, pero no logre mi cometido ya que en mi mente aún seguía el sueño con el que había despertado.

Volví a revisar el reloj, esta vez ya marcaba las 5:18 am, decidí levantarme y hacer otras cosas ya que no podía dormir a pesar de estar muy cansado.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue prender la computadora y así lo hice comenzando a abrir diferentes páginas como Facebook y Twitter para pasar el rato además distraerme un poco, pero después quería escuchar un poco de música así que abrí MYfm la página de una estación de radio de Los Angeles que algunas veces escucho.

En el momento en se cargó la página estaba sonando una canción que hizo regresar por completo mis pensamientos a mi sueño o más precisamente a Kurt el chico de McKinley.

I'm in serious shit, I fell totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

I keep asking myself wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free

Es una canción que relativamente nunca me había gustado mucho pero que escuchándola en estos momentos puedo decir que dice algunas de las cosas que han pasado y como me siento.

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshala S Uma – Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said

Con el simple hecho de que lo había visto un solo día ya era suficiente para que estuviera en mi mente en todo momento y más en mis sueños.

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

En estos momentos me pregunto si el siente lo mismo que yo y todo lo que estoy sintiendo en verdad está mal.

Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind

Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free  
Have I crossed the line?

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said

No me di cuenta en que momento termino la canción ni cuál fue la siguiente porque mi mente estaba concentrada en entender todo un poco.

Primero, ¿seré gay? O por qué tuve ese sueño donde perfectamente mantenía relaciones sexuales con ese chico, además de los sentimientos que estoy empezando a tener por él. Nunca antes los había sentido con un hombre, con otras mujeres si pero nunca un hombre. Además ahora que lo pienso el sueño era un poco extraño, bueno tal vez no extraño pero todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor en el cuarto era antiguo y la única luz provenía de algunas velas, mmmm… tal vez eso signifique algo o tal vez no creo que eso es el problema menor que tengo en estos momentos.

Segundo, si soy gay por qué hasta ahora y no antes, siempre me han gustado las chicas nunca llegue a ver de la misma manera a un chico y una chica. Está bien que solo tenga 17 años pero aun así por qué no desde antes sentí algo más aunque sea con otro chico.

Tercero, tal vez puede que no sea gay y sea bisexual, eso explicaría mejor que nunca antes había sentido este tipo de sentimientos en otro chico pero si con otras chicas, igual tendría que "experimentar" para probar cual es de las dos ya que nunca eh estado tampoco con una chica.

Cuarto, Kurt tendrá los mimos sentimientos que yo, recuerdo que en ciertos momentos él se llegó a sonrojar pero tal vez solo era porque se sentía incómodo o algo así de todos modos recuerdo que el respondió la indirecta que le di y cuando lo llegue a ver en la cafetería el me sonrió puede que eso no signifique nada o puede que si, lo tendré que averiguar.

Quinto, que llegaran a pensar en la escuela si soy gay y no solo en la escuela sino en todo Lima, este no es un lugar donde las personas sean de mente abierta, creo que eso me traería muchos problemas en McKinley así que no creo que sea bueno que ellos se enteren y lo más importante que pensaran mis papás tampoco creo que lo tomen de muy buena manera, y si me llegaran a correr de la casa a donde iría que haría de mi vida no tengo dinero para poder mantenerme.

Revise el reloj de la computadora y me di cuenta que ya eran las 6:30 am, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la canción y el momento en que comencé a pensar todas esas cosas, creo que me tendría que empezar a alistar para ir a McKinley.

Aun así son tantas cosas que analizar, pero creo que tengo que ver lo que voy a perder y lo que voy a ganar, y no quiero perder a mi familia solo por un chico que conocí, no quiero terminar sin un lugar en donde vivir, sin el apoyo de nadie más.

Viendo todo de esta manera tal vez lo mejor sea que olvide todo pero sobre todo a Kurt, tendré que alejarme de él aunque será difícil ya que en algún momento me lo tendré que encontrar, puede que busque alguna chica que me guste y así sea más fácil olvidarlo. Creo que sí, esta será la decisión final para que me arriesgo a perder lo que tengo con algo que puede no ser realidad.


	5. Chapter: Buscando respuestas

Como se los prometí aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, el próximo posiblemente lo suba el viernes pero no estoy muy seguro.

Al igual que siempre les recuerdo que nunca esta de mas que dejen algún comentario y así podre saber que les esta pareciendo la historia.

Espero les guste.

* * *

**Buscando respuestas.**

**Kurt pov.**

**Martes.**

Llegue a McKinley con la gran ilusión de encontrar a Sam como el día anterior pero lo primero que recibí fue un slushie por parte de Karofsky como siempre él recordándome que el peor lugar en el que podría estar es este.

Me dirigí al baño para limpiarme entonces de nuevo perdí tiempo y tuve que ir rápido asía mi primer clase lo que quería decir que ya no encontraría a Sam por ese momento.

Durante las siguientes clases en todo momento lo estuve buscando, sin dar con el pero de todos modos eso me ayudo en evitar un poco a Karofsky al estar poniendo mayor atención a mis personas a mi alrededor.

Al momento del almuerzo le conté a Mercedes sobre el sueño que había tenido pero no pudo darme una gran opinión acerca de lo que pensaba ya que me tarde mucho en darle todos los destalles que no cuando termine, también en ese momento terminaba el almuerzo.

Las siguientes clases pasaron sin nada importante, pero tampoco pude encontrar en ningún momento a Sam, llegue a pensar que tal vez no había ido ya que era extraño que en tanto tiempo no lo hubiera visto ni siquiera una sola vez.

Al final de las clases me dirigí al Glee club ya desilusionado por no a verlo visto en todo el día, al momento de entrar pude notar que Finn se encontraba sentado a un lado de Rachel, él volteo a verme pero inmediatamente lo ignore por lo que había dicho la noche anterior.

Salí de McKinley dirigiendo en mi auto a casa, al llegar no se encontraba nadie así que tendría unos momentos para mí y los necesitaba ya que no a ver visto a Sam durante todo el día me había puesto un poco triste.

Una hora más tarde escuche que alguien entraba a la casa pero no le di mucha importancia ya que podría ser Finn o Carole así que seguí recostado en mi cama, pero después escuche que alguien se detenía en mi puerta.

-Kurt, puedo pasar – preguntaba Finn dando unos golpes en la puerta.

Aún seguía enojado con él por todo lo que me había dicho el día de ayer, así que simplemente no conteste.

-Por favor Kurt necesito hablar contigo – todo esto lo seguía diciendo al otro lado de la puerta.

Me acomode en la cama de tal manera que estaba dando la espalda a dirección de la puerta y sin seguir contestándole ya que yo aún no quería hablar con él.

-Sino me contestas voy a entrar – me advirtió, pero aun así no le conteste.

Escuche que abría la puerta, entonces rápidamente cerré los ojos para hacer como si estuviera dormido. Se empezó a acercar hasta quedar a un lado de mi cama y pude sentir que me estaba observando pero después comenzó de nuevo a caminar pero esta vez para salir, muy probablemente si creyó que estaba dormido.

El resto de la tarde no lo volví a escuchar o ver, yo todo el tiempo estuve en mi habitación haciendo mis deberes hasta el momento de la cena la cual transcurrió normal y tanto él como yo sin seguir hablándonos.

Después de terminar mi cena ya estando en mi habitación pensé que sería buen momento para hablar con Mercedes ya que nunca pudo decirme lo que pensaba sobre mi sueño así que le marque a su celular.

-Por qué hasta ahora me llamas – me pregunto poniendo el tono de su voz como si estuviera enojada.

-Lo siento, toda la tarde estuve haciendo mis deberes y apenas termine de cenar – conteste en un tono de súplica.

-Están bien, pero entonces ahora si ya podemos hablar – me pregunto ya dejando de lado su tono de enojada y sustituyéndolo por uno muy emocionada.

-Si ya me puedes decir todo lo que piensas – le conteste poniendo un tono serio y sentándome en medio de mi cama ya que esta conversación muy probablemente sería larga.

-Aún sigo sin poder creer que hayas soñado con él a un día de conocerlo – grito por el teléfono demasiado entusiasta.

-Puede que no sea a un día de conocerlo, recuerda que sigo con la extraña sensación de ya conocerlo desde antes – le recordé ya también más feliz.

-No crees que a lo mejor tu sueño tenga algo que ver con de donde lo conoces – esta vez lo dijo ya no gritando lo que agradecí ya que sino terminaría por completo sordo del oído derecho.

-No lo sé todo se veía demasiado antiguo, así que no creo que el sueño sea de mucha ayuda para eso - le conteste recordando todo lo que había en la habitación de mi sueño.

-Pues no as escuchado lo de vidas pasadas, tal vez sea algo así.

-Yo no creo en ese tipo de cosas – pronuncie muy lentamente un poco extrañado de que me llegara a decir algo así.

-Puede que si o sino de donde es que lo conoces – expreso como si fuera lo más obvio de todo.

Me quede en silencio ya que aún seguía sin recordarlo a pesar que estuve analizando la mayor parte de mi vida sin llegar a obtener nada más que cansancio.

-Ya vez tu silencio lo dice todo, yo creo que esa puede ser una opción.

Antes que le contestara escuche que de nuevo alguien se encontraba en la puerta de mi habitación pero nunca llamo yo creo que no lo hiso por que escucho que estaba hablando con alguien, posiblemente era Finn que de nuevo quería que habláramos aun así yo sigo un poco enojado y no le di mucha importancia.

-Aun así el sueño no me dio grandes respuestas o al menos no de lo que recuerdo – le conteste volviendo a recordar un poco el sueño que había tenido.

-Está bien, sigue tratando de recordar – me recordó ya un poco rendida ya que el sueño no había dado más pistas de donde es que lo conozco.

-Te puedo asegurar que lo estoy intentando – eso es completamente verdad aunque también no había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

-Y hoy hablaste con él – pregunto ya cambiando de tema.

-De hecho no, en ningún momento lo llegue a ver – aún seguía un poco triste por no verlo en todo el día.

-Lo buscaste o algo – pregunto de nuevo pero con más interés.

-Si pero en ningún momento lo llegue a encontrar – eso era completamente verdad.

-Tal vez mañana si lo veas y ya puedas hablar con él – eso ya lo tenía planeado desde el primer momento en que llegue a mi casa así que es algo que realmente realizare mañana.

-Eso es lo que quiero hacer aunque sigo sin saber exactamente qué le voy a decir.

-Simplemente saludarlo y todo lo demás se va a ir dando – muy probablemente eso haría ya que no tengo ninguna otra idea.

-Tienes razón eso voy a hacer, ya me voy que aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer – le conteste con un suspiro al final.

-Claro tu rutina de hidratación nocturna, bueno está bien mañana nos vemos y seguimos hablando sobre tu chico – escuche que al final soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si pero recuerda que aún no es "mi chico" – le recordé remarcando lo de mi chico.

-Pero pronto lo será, adiós cuídate blanquito y sigue soñando con él.

-Ok nos vemos mañana, adiós – y con esto terminamos nuestra conversación que había durado un buen tiempo.

Termine mi rutina de hidratación y enseguida me metí en la cama para dormir.

* * *

**Miércoles.**

De nuevo llegue a McKinley temprano con la intención de encontrarlo pero eso no sucedido así que tuve que entrar a mis clases como cualquier otro día y esperando que más tarde lo llegara a encontrar.

Durante el almuerzo estaba guardando unos libros en mi casillero, cuando alguien me empujo muy fuerte que termine estrellado en los casilleros.

-Quítate de mi camino homo – expreso Karofsky con su ya típico tono de burla.

Karofsky siguió caminando al lado de Azimio riendo sobre lo que me habían hecho y yo solo recargado en los casilleros un poco de dolor que hasta cierto punto ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir.

Ya en la cafetería con Mercedes estuve buscando a Sam, pero en ningún momento estuvo ahí por lo que de nuevo me dirigí a mis últimas clases desilusionado por no verlo.

El resto del día en McKinley paso igual sin que llegara a encontrar a Sam ni siquiera cuando salí del Glee club, así que solo me quedaba ir directo a casa de nuevo un poco triste por no volver a verlo.

La tarde la pase sin ningún imprevisto solo haciendo mis deberes, fue lo mismo con la cena algunas preguntas que realizaban Carole o mi papá pero nada que fuera muy importante.

Después de la cena ya me encontraba en mi habitación pensando que yo no tenía nada que hacer por lo que lo mejor sería que empezará a dormir, pero en ese momento alguien llamo a mi puerta.

-Kurt puedo pasar – pregunto Finn dando pequeños golpes en la puerta.

Sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar con él y en estos momentos ya no me encuentro tan enojado, además que no tengo nada más que hacer por lo que esta vez si le conteste.

-Si pasa – le conteste sentado en mi cama, revisando mi celular.

-Podemos hablar – pregunto mientras yo ponía mi celular en mi mesita de noche.

-De que quieres hablar – le pregunte a pesar de que sabía de lo que él quería que habláramos.

-De lo que te dije el lunes en la noche – contesto empezando a ponerse un poco nervioso aunque eso ya es algo común en él.

-Que más quieres decir, creo que me quedo muy claro lo que piensas – le exprese poniendo un poco de enojo en el tono de voz.

-Quería pedirte perdón, no me exprese de la manera correcta y creo que lo llegaste a malinterpretar – un poco lento aunque lo suficiente normal para Finn.

-Malinterpretar qué?, que soy un pesado y que llego a ser un poco acosador por lo cual le voy a arruinar su reputación, creo que me quedo muy claro – conteste subiendo más el tono de mi voz, además de poner mi actitud de diva que nunca falla para llegar a intimidar a alguien más.

-Eso es lo que no quiero que pienses y… por eso es que te quiero pedir perdón… - contesto muy lentamente, como si tratara de pensar muy bien cada palabra que iba a decir.

-Mira Finn yo nunca lo iba a acosar y ok puede que tengas razón que él no sea gay y si no lo fuera, no iba a andar de él todo el tiempo, pero tampoco me quiero cerrar yo mismo la puerta de lo que puede ser una oportunidad para mí – le conteste ya más calmado y también pensando que mi actitud de diva había tenido el efecto que deseaba.

-Mmmmm por eso es que te quiero pedir perdón, sé que yo no dije lo correcto y pues me perdonas – pidió Finn poniendo una cara de súplica que lo hacía ver un poco gracioso.

-Está bien, pero espero nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso porque a la próxima no creo llegar a perdonarte tan fácilmente – le dije de nuevo poniendo mi mejor actitud de diva como amenaza.

-Si bueno me voy, hasta mañana – contesto rápidamente y dando la vuelta para salir de mi habitación.

-Hasta mañana – le dije antes que saliera de mi habitación.

Bueno este día no había tenido nada importante y sobre todo ya que no volví a ver a Sam en McKinley pero al final pude hablar con Finn y ya no estoy enojado con él solo creo que nunca llega a pensar muy bien lo que dice y ese es su gran problema.

Después de terminar de hablar con Finn decidí que ahora si era tiempo de dormir por lo cual realice mi rutina de hidratación nocturna y me metí a la cama rogando que por favor mañana si llegara por lo menos a ver a Sam si es que no llegaba a poder hablar con él.

* * *

**Jueves.**

Un día más en McKinley con la ilusión de encontrar a Sam, pero la realidad es que al llegar lo que encontré fue a Karofsky con Azimio que me llevaron a un viaje directo a la basura que era algo que ya habían tardado en hacer, pero que conservaba la esperanza que ya no lo hicieron.

Cuando al fin logre salir del contenedor de basura fui directo al baño para tratar de limpiarme un poco y poder ir a mis clases aunque nuevamente ya era tarde.

El día paso sin ningún rastro de Sam por ningún lado esto si ya es muy extraño pero seguí intentando encontrarlo hasta el momento del almuerzo.

-En estos momentos yo creo que debe estar enfermo o algo por el estilo – le dije mi preocupación a Mercedes que es con quien estoy sentado en la cafetería.

-Puede ser o simplemente no han coincidido – complemento Mercedes a lo que yo ya había dicho.

-Pero ya son tres días no crees que es muy extraño – conteste aun buscándolo por si en ese momento lo llegaba a ver.

-Tengo una idea - Mercedes dijo, bueno casi gritándolo.

-Ahora que quieres hacer – le pregunte interesado en lo que estaba planeando.

-Pues si Finn te dijo que se unió al equipo de football podemos ir a la práctica y si no lo vemos ahí ya podemos preguntarle a la entrenadora si sabe algo de él – termino con una gran sonrisa.

-Es una buena idea, definitivamente eso vamos a hacer – apoye su idea ya que en realidad era buena y así ya era seguro que sabría algo de él.

-Está bien, mientras vayamos a nuestras clases – término de decir Mercedes ya que había terminado el almuerzo.

Las ultimas clases y hasta en Glee club estuve muy ansioso, además de un poco nervioso ya que después de estos día de nuevo lo volvería a ver o mínimo saber que ha pasado con él.

-Ya estás listo, vamos – me pregunto Mercedes que se encontraba a mi espalda mientras sacaba algunas cosas de mi casillero.

-Si vamos – conteste con una sonrisa ya que me encontraba feliz.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cancha donde siempre realizan la práctica, pero aún no se encontraba nadie así que decidimos esperar a que todos salieran.

-Ya pensaste en que le vas a decir – pregunto Mercedes mientras nos sentábamos en las gradas.

-No y eso me está poniendo nervioso – le confesé ya que así es como me siento.

-Con un simple saludo para empezar está bien y lo demás ya se va a ir dando poco a poco – me recordó lo que ya me había dicho anteriormente.

-Pero tal vez él no pueda hablar, recuerda que ellos están aquí para practicar y no creo que la entrenadora lo deje hablar conmigo – ahora que lo pensaba eso me desilusionaba un poco pero con verlo ya sería algo.

-Tienes razón pero mínimo ya sabremos que si está viniendo y que no le ha pasado nada – menciono Mercedes tratando de darme más ánimos.

En ese momento empezaron a salir todos los jugadores y Mercedes, y yo comenzamos a buscarlo entre todos ellos. Al primero en ver fue Finn, bueno él no es muy difícil de encontrar debido a su altura, después Puck que venía junto a Finn pero seguía sin encontrar a Sam.

Después lo encontré gracias a su cabello rubio, wow se veía tan perfecto como lo recordaba "se ve tan sexy" fue lo único que pensé en ese momento.

-Ahí esta – le indique a Mercedes tratando de señalarlo con la vista.

-Ohhh cierto y ahora que – pregunto mientras lo observaba.

-Creo que nos tenemos que ir – le recordé ya que no podría hablar con él.

-Y si lo esperamos hasta que termine el entrenamiento – me pregunto mientras volvía a sentarse en las gradas.

-No es buena idea, eso sería demasiado obvio – a pesar que en parte si quería esperarlo, otra parte de mi decía que no era lo correcto.

-Entonces simplemente nos vamos a ir – pregunto de manera muy sarcástica.

-Mañana ya podre hablar con él ahorita no creo que sea lo mejor pero ya mínimo sabemos que si ha estado viniendo simplemente no nos hemos encontrado – pronuncie lo anterior tratando de convencer a Mercedes ya que la verdad no quería llegar a esperarlo por los nervios que eso me causaba.

-Está bien, pero mañana si tienes que hablar con él – me indico mientras se levantaba.

-Si mientras ya vámonos.

-Bueno te veo mañana Blanquito - pronuncio Mercedes cuando llegaba a mi auto.

-Si hasta mañana – le conteste.

Los dos simplemente hicimos un movimiento de manos en señal de despedida, ella se fue a su auto mientras yo subía al mío.

Durante el camino a casa, ya me encontraba feliz no como los días anteriores y todo era gracias a que mínimo hoy ya lo pude volver a ver, no fue mucho tiempo y no fue muy cerca pero ya era algo y eso me hacía muy feliz.

* * *

**Viernes.**

Las primeras clases en McKinley pasaron normal que cualquier otro día pero a cada minuto que pasaba me ponía un poco más ansioso ya que no había visto a Sam, le había preguntado a Finn ayer en la tarde si es que Sam se presentaría para las audiciones de Glee, él había dicho que si que lo había escuchado cantar y que lo hacía muy bien, por lo menos ya sabía que hoy lo volvería a ver pero aun así ya quería hablar con él y por cada instante que pasaba me ponía un poco más nervioso.

Al momento del almuerzo en la cafetería lo estuve buscando sin llegar a encontrarlo, pero quedándome con la duda "que es lo que él hacia durante todo el tiempo entre clase y clase o al momento del almuerzo que nunca lo llego a encontrar por ninguna parte", tal vez eso se lo podría preguntar después.

Las ultimas clases fueron completamente igual a las anteriores de hecho estaba llegando a aburrirme un poco pero al mismo tiempo mi mente estaba pensando en que ya lo quería escuchar cantar.

Salí de la última clase me dirigía por el pasillo asía el auditorio donde se llevarían acabo las audiciones para el Glee club pero cuando ya no faltaba mucho para llegar quede completamente empapado por un slushie que me habían lanzada o mejor dicho con dos ya que sentí como llego de dos puntos diferentes.

Cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos di media vuelta para saber quiénes habían sido los que me lo lanzaron solo para descubrir que habían sido las mismas personas de siempre Karofsky y Azimio quienes caminaban riendo sobre lo que hicieron.

Lo único que escuche es que Karofsky - decía esto es por no perder la costumbre homo, no pensaste que hoy te ibas a salvar. Me hizo sentir muy enojado pero que podía hacer yo y a los demás mucho menos les importaba.

Tuve que regresar al baño para poder asearme un poco por lo que perdí mucho tiempo sobre todo en sacarme lo mejor que podía el slushie de mi cabello, después que me revise en el espejo y cuando quede satisfecho con cómo me veía salí para dirigirme de nuevo al auditorio pero ya sabía que iba muy retrasado solo rogaba porque aun llegara para poder verlo cantar.

Abrí las puertas del auditorio, y vi como solo Mr. Shue, Artie y Rachel ya se dirigían a estas lo cual indicaban que ya habían acabado y muy probablemente los demás ya se habían marchado, lo primero que pensé fue esto es muy malo ya que entonces no lo vi cantar y tanto esperara para que al final esto pasara.

-Ohh Kurt ya terminamos – me indico Mr. Shue.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde – me disculpe.

-No te preocupes al final no llego nadie – me confeso, lo cual era muy extraño.

-Nadie se presentó a las audiciones – le pregunte ya que entonces que había pasado con Sam.

-No por es que yo nos íbamos – pronuncio y percibí que había un poco de decepción en su voz.

-Que mal, bueno me voy – solo termine de decir eso y salí casi corriendo del auditorio aunque no sabía exactamente a donde me dirigía.

Al final termine en el estacionamiento junto a mi auto, al cual subí ya que no sabía que más hacer y estaba muy confundido. Cuando ya me dirigía a casa comencé a pensar en que es lo que había pasado con Sam por que no se había presentado a la audición si Finn me había dicho que lo iba a hacer.

Cuando llegue a casa inmediatamente me dirigí a mi habitación, ya estando en esta me recosté en mi cama, comencé a analizar que tal vez Sam no se había presentado a la audición ya que se había dado cuenta que el Glee club no era muy popular de hecho todos nos trataban como si fuéramos lo peor que podía haber en todo McKinley.

Pero si había algo más, comencé a tener esa extraña sensación y si yo tenía algo que ver con eso ya que ahora que lo pienso después del lunes durante el resto de la semana no lo llegue a encontrar y si él me está evitando puede que sea yo la razón por la cual él no se presentó, se habrá dado cuenta que soy gay y no me quiere junto a él como muchos otros.

Aun a pesar de eso recuerdo las sonrisas y todo lo que había pasado el lunes pero si todo fue una ilusión mía, en este momento tengo más dudas que en cualquier otro y la verdad no sé qué hacer, la principal duda que tengo él será o no gay.


	6. Chapter: Bienvenido al club Glee

Hola a todos, lo se había dicho que posiblemente el viernes pero me fue imposible subirlo pero ya aquí esta. El próximo no se cuando lo subiré, este ya lo tenia escrito pero el siguiente aun no, solo espero no tardarme tanto.

Bueno a parte de eso sigo en shock por lo de Cory tal vez Finn no era mi personaje favorito de Glee pero aun así lo amaba me encantaba su torpeza y voy a extrañar mucho a ese personaje. Es triste pensar que alguien como Cory murió tan joven y todo por lo que deben estar pasando sus familiares y en especial Lea solo podemos desearles lo mejor, bueno hay que recordar que el no murió simplemente tomo el tren de media noche.

Puede que sea un poco patético pero este capitulo se lo dedicare a Cory no es la gran cosa pero es mi forma de recordarlo.

* * *

**6. Bienvenido al club Glee.**

**Sam pov.**

Llegue a McKinley al igual que los días anteriores muy temprano, ya es viernes así que eso me hace sentir un poco más relajado.

Desde el martes había llegado muy temprano, enseguida llegaba a McKinley me dirigía a mi salón de mi primer clase, después cuando se terminaba cada clase me dirigía lo más rápido que podía a la siguiente entraba en el salón y esperaba hasta que comenzara la clase.

Durante el almuerzo hacia algo muy parecido, rápido me dirigía a la cafetería compraba lo que quería y me iba a comerlo en las gradas de las canchas de football, cuando se terminaba la última clase me iba lo más rápido que podía a los vestidores para la práctica de football y ahí esperaba a que todos los demás llegaran.

Esto ya lo llevaba haciendo tres días y hoy no iba a ser la excepción ya que esto lo hago solo para evitar a Kurt, puede que sea patético pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer para no tener esas sensaciones que me produce estar junto a él.

El miércoles después de la práctica de football me quede hablando unos momentos con Finn, él me pregunto si quería entrar al club Glee, al principio me pareció una gran idea ya que me gusta mucho cantar pero después que menciono que en Glee también estaba Kurt lo empecé a dudar, aun así le dije que asistiría a la audición.

Ese mismo día en la tarde cuando ya me encontraba en mi casa de nuevo empecé a dudar si debería entrar al club Glee, de que me servía estar tratado de evitarlo en todo momento si al final del día lo iba a tener que ver y no solo eso sino también en algún momento iba a tener que cantar con él.

Pero no solo eso en estos días no había escuchado casi nada del club Glee y lo poco no era muy bueno, así que esto también me hacía dudar si en verdad quería estar con ellos, no es que quiera ser el chico más popular de McKinley pero tampoco quiero ser de quien todos se burlen.

Por otra parte se encontraba la música que me gusta mucho y bueno ya pensándolo un poco mejor no es tampoco que vallamos a estar solo él y yo en Glee, creo que aun estando los dos podía evitarlo y no creo que se lleguen a burlar de mi los demás o algo por el estilo estoy en el equipo de football creo que eso me ayudara un poco, así que si por que no voy a ingresar al club Glee.

Ya decidido en que hare a la audición para el club Glee, comencé a buscar una canción para comenzar a practicarla, busque en la música que tengo en mi computadora y al final decidí que la mejor sería Every Rose Has Its Thorn de Poison, además que la podría cantar con mi guitarra.

El jueves en McKinley pasó sin nada diferente que yo tratando de evitar en todo momento a Kurt y ya en la tarde seguí practicando la canción para la audición, aunque de nuevo me surgieron algunas dudas de si eso era lo mejor, pero bueno ya había tomado una decisión y seguiría con esta.

De nuevo regresando al día de hoy las clases pasaron normal, lo mismo en la cafetería y con las ultimas clases aunque ya en estas me comenzaba a poner un poco nervioso solo que no sabía si es por la audición o porque lo voy a volver a ver después de tres días o tal vez ambas.

Salí de la última clase esta vez no corriendo ya que aun así lo iba a llegar a ver en la audición, guarde mis libros con algunas otras cosas en mi casillero y comencé a dirigirme al auditorio.

Después de unos instantes me di cuenta que Kurt iba frente a mí por lo que comencé a caminar más despacio, ya cuando íbamos a llegar al auditorio dos tipos del equipo de football le lanzaron un slushie cada uno haciendo que él quedara completamente empapado.

En el momento en que le lanzaron el slushie me pare por completo y comencé a sentir diferentes emociones al mismo tiempo primero enojo ya que él no les había hecho nada o al menos que yo supiera por lo que no se merecía eso lo que provocaba que quisiera ir a decirles algo, tratar de defenderlo.

Segundo sentía miedo ya que si les llegaba a decir algo el siguiente al que le lanzaran el slushie seria a mí y tal vez no es tanto el miedo que les tuviera a ellos sino simplemente el miedo de lo que dirían de mí ya que ahora sabía que si Kurt es gay o al menos por algo le habrán gritado homo.

Y tercero puede que llegue a sonar estúpido en estos momentos pero en alguna parte de mi sentía felicidad que él es gay, es algo extraño yo no creo que lo sea pero aun así me alegro que él si.

Los dos jugadores del equipo comenzaron a caminar hacia donde me encontraba y en ese momento no sabía que más hacer pero el miedo al hacerse notar más en ese momento hiso que comenzara a caminar rumbo a la salida.

No sé como pero en menos de un minuto o al menos yo así lo sentí ya estaba fuera de McKinley quedándome parado sin saber que más hacer, ¿debería ir a la audición? Me pregunte a mí mismo y si no solo le lanzaron el slushie por ser gay sino por también estar en el club Glee.

En mi cabeza habían muchas dudas sobre todo lo que había pasado y seguía con miedo aun a pesar de eso yo ya había tomado una decisión y debería de seguirla. Hago la audición si llego a entrar pues me quedare y si veo que tal vez no es lo mejor estar con ellos creo que puedo llegar a salirme.

Entre de nuevo a McKinley y comencé a caminar asía el auditorio con mi guitarra pero esta vez entraría por las puertas traseras que me quedaban más cerca, estas puertas las había encontrado el lunes cuando estaba perdido buscando mi salón así que aun las recordaba muy bien.

Revise mi celular y pude ver que ya era tarde así que camine más rápido ya que podría ser que llegara cuando las audiciones ya se habían terminado y no llegara a encontrar nadie. Atravesé las puertas no se escuchaba ningún sonido pero aun así camine asía el escenario y desde ahí pude ver que tres personas ya iban a salir.

-Disculpen – grite para que pudieran escucharme antes que llegaran a las puertas y salieran del auditorio, los tres voltearon asía donde me encontraba.

-Ustedes son del club Glee? – pregunte, aunque ellos se me quedaron viendo como si estuvieran confundidos.

-Si ¿Por qué? – pregunto el más grande de ellos.

-Venía a presentarme a las audiciones para entrar al club – les conteste un poco lento.

-Pues llegas tarde – contesto la chica gritando un poco como si se encontrara molesta.

-Si lo siento, se me hiso un poco tarde – confesé y ya no sabía que más decir.

-Ya terminamos con las audiciones así que será para la próxima – de nuevo quien contesto fue la chica y cada vez se me hacía más irritante.

-Bueno pero podemos escucharte si ya tienes algo preparado – pronuncio el de cabello castaño que a mi parecer por la edad que aparenta es quien dirige el grupo.

La chica hiso un bufido pero trate de no darle importancia, lo tres comenzaron a caminar de regreso al auditorio bueno menos el chico de la silla de ruedas y mientras yo tomaba mi guitarra.

Tome un micrófono, lo puse frente a mí y comencé a tocar la primeras notas en las cuerdas de la guitarra para después comenzar a cantar Every Rose Has Its Thorn de Poison que es la canción que ya había preparado.

-Muy bien – pronuncio el mayor cuando termine de cantar.

-Y entonces? – pregunte ya que quería saber si había entrado al club o si después me lo dirían.

-Cuál es tu nombre – me pregunto mientras revisaba algunas de las hojas que llevaba con él.

-Sam, Sam Evans – conteste más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Ok Sam estas dentro – menciono con una sonrisa al final y levantándose del lugar en donde estaba.

-Mr. Shue no creo que sea buena idea tener a alguien que no es muy puntual por lo cual no creo que sea muy responsable – de nuevo la chica tenía que hablar, en verdad esa chica es muy irritante.

-Rachel no creo que por una vez que llego tarde siempre lo haga, además lo importante es que canto muy bien – reclamo el hombre más grande que ya comenzaba a caminar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mr. Shue - por fin hablo el chico de la silla de ruedas.

-El lunes después de clases te esperamos en la sala de coro – pronuncio dirigiéndose asía donde me encontraba, mientras la chica hacia un bufido y comenzaba a salir del auditorio.

-Ok – fue lo último que conteste antes de comenzar a caminar para salir por las puertas traseras.

Fui a la práctica en donde ya se encontraban Finn, Puck y Mike. Toda la práctica fue como las demás solo que recibí un regaño por parte de la entrenadora por llegar tarde, aunque después de que le explique el motivo ya no me dijo nada más que hiciera lo que los demás.

-¿Por qué no te presentaste a la audición para el club Glee? - me pregunto Finn cuando ya estábamos en los vestidores después de la práctica.

-Si fui solo que se me hiso un poco tarde – conteste, mientras que Puck y Mike se acercaban a donde nos encontrábamos.

-Entonces que paso – pregunto de nuevo el más grande.

-Pues ya estoy dentro, me tengo que presentar el lunes después de clases en la sala de coro – contestaba mientras recordaba a la chica irritante que había estado en la audición.

-Que bien buddy ya también estarás con nosotros tres en el club Glee como en el equipo de football - esta vez quien hablo fue Mike.

Después de salir de McKinley me dirigí asía mi casa, toda la tarde paso igual que las demás sin ningún imprevisto de hecho pude alejar a Kurt de mi mente toda la tarde así que a pesar de todo se podría considerar que fue un buen día.

Todo el fin de semana pasó sin grandes sucesos, de hecho en algunos momentos me llegue a entretener jugando con Stacy y Stevie con quien siempre me eh llevado muy bien y de nuevo eso me ayudó a dejar de pensar en Kurt aunque siempre había un momento en que él volvía a mi mente.

* * *

**Lunes.**

De nuevo seguí con la rutina que había comenzado la semana pasado en McKinley, siempre tratando de evitarlo, aunque pensándolo detenidamente ya no tenía sentido ya que al final del día lo tenía que ver.

Al final de las clases en lugar de ir a los vestidores ahora me dirigía a la sala de coro para estar por primera vez en el club Glee, me sentía feliz pero al mismo tiempo nervioso de volverlo a ver.

Cuando entre él ya se encontraba ahí, enseguida entre y él me volteo a ver con una sonrisa esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, pero no puedo seguir pensando en eso ya me había propuesto algo y lo tengo que cumplir así que simplemente me senté al otro extremo de donde él se encontraba.

-Muy bien chicos hoy tenemos un nuevo integrante en el club Glee – pronuncio cuando entro el de pelo castaño al que recordaba que la chica del viernes menciono como Mr. Shue.

-Pero por qué sino se presentó el viernes al auditorio él ya está aquí – pregunto una chica con rasgos orientales.

-Si se presentó, solo que llego un poco tarde, así que porque no les dices tu nombre – contesto a la chica y al final de dirigí a mí.

-Hola soy Sam Evans – me dirigí así todos levantándome de donde estaba sentado y de nuevo su sonrisa tuve que desviar la mirada o sino ahí me puede haber quedado mucho tiempo sin siquiera llegar a notarlo.

-Tus labios son naturales o inyectados, boca de trucha – pregunto una morena que llevaba el uniforme del equipo de las porristas, su pregunta me hiso enojar un poco pero mejor decidí no hacerle caso.

-Santana – hablo de nuevo Mr. Shue elevando un poco su voz como un regaño pero que no parecía del todo serlo.

-Que, solo era una pregunta – respondió con sarcasmo la morena.

El resto del tiempo que estuvimos ahí paso muy rápido y de hecho no le puse atención a lo que Kurt hacia pero llegue a sentir algunas veces como me miraba aun así seguí ignorándolo hasta que terminamos.

-Hola, ¿si me recuerdas? – me llamo a mi espalda cuando ya había salido de la sala de coro.

-Si, Kurt – le conteste con la voz un poco apagada aunque por dentro me sentía feliz por hablar con él.

-Así es y tú eres Sam lo recuerdo, que bueno que te uniste…

-Oye me tengo que ir, tengo práctica de football - no deje que terminara de hablar, mientras yo le decía eso muy cortante y fríamente con lo que pude notar que su sonrisa se borró de inmediato de su rostro.

-Ohhh lo siento – contesto con la voz ya te triste a comparación a como lo hacía antes que lo interrumpiera.

Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar de nuevo a los vestidores ya sin contestarle nada pero aun pude ver el semblante de su cara que demostraba tristeza puedo llegar hasta a decir que decepción.

-Entonces que te pareció el club Glee – me pregunto Finn ya cuando nos encontrábamos en los vestidores listos para la práctica.

-A pesar de todo me gusto – conteste recordando un poco en lo que habíamos hecho y todos los planes para ganar las nacionales.

-Si eso lo dices por Santana no te preocupes ella es así con todos por lo que no te lo tomes tan personal – esta vez quien hablo fue Mike que estaba ahí junto a nosotros.

-Así que tú ya también estas en el club Glee, pensábamos que no eras raro como ellos – su voz sonó a nuestras espalda haciendo que volteáramos, era uno de los que juega football solo que aún no me aprendía muy bien su nombre pero lo que pude notar es que era uno de los que le había lanzado los slushies a Kurt.

-El único raro aquí eres tu Karofsky - contesto Puck mientras se ponía frente a él.

-Cállate Puckerman a ti nadie te está hablando – lo enfrento de nuevo Karofsky.

-Claro que mes estás hablando cuando me estás diciendo raro – de nuevo le contesto Puck mientras que con su mano derecha comenzaba a formar un puño.

-Pues es lo que eres al igual que esos tres – termino señalándonos a Mike, Finn y a mí.

Puck estuvo a punto de darle con el puño en la cara pero Finn lo detuvo a tiempo de que lo hiciera, aun así Puck lo volví a intentar por lo que Mike y Finn tuvieron que detenerlo.

-Solo déjalo – dijo Finn a Puck mientras aun lo agarraba.

-Que patéticos – fue lo último que menciono Karofsky mientras daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia las canchas.

Mientras que todo esto sucedía yo simplemente me quede en Shock no sabía qué hacer y aunque no quiera aceptarlo volví a tener miedo al igual que el viernes cuando le lanzaron los slushies a Kurt.

* * *

**Martes.**

Al igual que el día anterior y la semana anterior la mayor parte del tiempo estuve tratando de evitar a Kurt y hasta ahora lo había logrado muy bien.

Las clases iguales aunque siempre se me habían hecho más difícil que a los demás o al menos yo así lo veía, todo esto solo por mi dislexia así que siempre tenía que poner mayor atención para entender lo que explicaba el maestro.

En el momento en que entre al salón de coro, Kurt volteo a verme pero esta vez no con una sonrisa simplemente fue una mirada rápido para después bajar su rostro y concentrar su mirada a su pies.

Todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí fue igual de entretenido que el día de ayer solo que esta vez no hubo ninguna mirada por pare de Kurt, en parte me tranquilizo pero también me hacia sentir un poco mal.

Termino el tiempo y salí para ir a los vestidores, esta vez ya no trato de hablarme y ahora que lo pensaba me sentía culpable porque él estuviera así, porque él se comportara de esa manera con migo, el hecho de que esta vez en lugar de su sonrisa estaba un semblante de tristeza yo había provocado, también me sentía triste porque él también lo está.

Seguí caminando pero entonces me saco de mis pensamientos el frio en mi rostro provocado por ese líquido espeso que bajaba por todo mi rostro a mi playera donde también está ya estaba mojada, trate de limpiarme un poco los ojos para poder ver y ahí en frente de mí se encontraba Karofsky.

-Esta es tu bienvenida al club Glee así que vete acostumbrando – expreso Karofsky mientras Azimio solo reía de lo que había hecho su amigo.

Comenzaron a caminar los dos riendo mientras yo simplemente seguía ahí parado sin saber qué hacer, solo sabiendo que lo que más temía se había hecho realidad.

-Ven te ayudo a limpiarte – tomo mi mano Quinn la chica rubia que también estaba en el club Glee, llevándome asía los baños.

Entramos al baño ella soltó mi mano y de entre sus cosas saco un pañuelo que me dio y con el cual comencé a limpiar mi rostro, después me lo pidió y siguió quitando los últimos rastros de slushie de mi rostro y cabello.

-Gracias – le dije después de que termino con mi cabello.

- No hay de que, tu cabello quedo un poco pegajoso pero no se ve tan mal- contesto con una sonrisa al final que me hiso recordar un poco a la sonrisa de Kurt claro que sigo pensando que la de él es mucho mejor.

-Tengo que ir a la práctica de football así que en las duchas de los vestidores lo limpiare más – ahora fui yo el que termino con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto eres Quinn verdad creo que nunca nos habíamos presentado del todo bueno a excepción de ayer en el club Glee –dije mientras le ofrecía mi mano en forma de saludo.

-Si y tu Sam aun lo recuerdo – contesto aun haciendo el saludo con nuestras manos.

-Bueno me tengo que ir a la práctica pero de nuevo gracias – comencé a pensar que posiblemente ya era tarde y la entrenadora comenzaría a gritarme en cuando llegara.

-De nuevo no hay de que – dijo mientras guardaba el pañuelo que me había prestado para limpiarme.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana – dije mientras los dos salíamos del baño.

-Si hasta mañana – se despidió con un simple gesto con su mano y comenzó a caminar.

Llegue a la práctica tarde y como lo había esperado la entrenadora comenzó a gritarme aun así no le puse mucha atención ya que mi mente estaba en Quinn que había sido muy amable aunque puedo que solo me ayudo porque estamos en el club Glee, bueno como sea aún sigo pensando que es alguien amable.


	7. Chapter: Sentimiento de culpa

Lo se de nuevo volví a tardar mucho en actualizar pero lo que paso fue que mi ordenador literal dejo de funcionar y de hecho ya tenia este capitulo terminado pero como dejo de funcionar mi ordenador hasta pensé que lo tendría que volver a escribir, al final ya funciono y pude salvarlo.

El próximo capitulo todavía no lo termino así que no les puedo decir que día lo voy a subir.

Les recuerdo que nunca esta de mas que dejen un comentario (reviews) ya sea de que les esta gustando o no y gracias a los que ya lo han hecho como Blackbird Nigthbird, Moon-9215, Fernylokis de hummel, Gabriela Cruz, enserio gracias.

Sin mas que decirles ahora si ya los dejo seguir con la historia.

* * *

**Sentimiento de culpa.**

_**Sam POV.**_

**Miércoles.**

Ya habíamos terminado en el club Glee, pero yo había olvidado dejar algunos libros en mi casillero así que Finn me acompaño a dejarlos y para después ya ir los dos a la práctica de football, él estaba recargado mientras yo guardaba los libros.

-Finn te estaba buscando que haces aquí – esa voz es inigualable y tan perfecta o al menos para mí lo es.

-Acompañe a Sam a dejar unos libros y ya íbamos para la práctica de football ¿Por qué? – contesto Finnn señalándome.

El momento en que Finn menciono mi nombre y después me señalo su vista se posó en mí pero no era como la primera vez que nos conocimos sino la misma mirada que el día de ayer de tristeza y decepción que me hace sentir culpable.

A pesar que me sentía culpable cuando yo me quede observándolo mi rostro solo decía aléjate de mí pero en mi mente le quería pedir perdón por cómo me comportaba asía él, en mi mente lo que más deseaba era abrazarlo.

-Ya veo, bueno Carole me pidió que te recordara que cuando salieras de la práctica no se te olvide que tienes que pasar por ella a casa de su amiga Meredith – esta vez su voz ya sonó muy apagada y al final de decir esto bajo por completo su vista.

-No se me ha olvidado Kurt pero Gracias por el recordatorio – contesto Finn con su lentitud de siempre.

-Ok me voy – menciono esto aun viendo al suelo y comenzó a caminar rápido por la dirección en la que había venido.

Ya había terminado de cerrar mi casillero y solo veía como Kurt se alejaba de donde nos encontrábamos en cierto momento llegue a pensar en gritarle para que regresara, y hablar con él pero no lo hice y mejor comenzamos a caminar a los vestidores.

-Oye tal vez es algo que no me debería interesar pero me quede con la duda ¿Quién es Carole? - le pregunte a Finn mientras seguíamos caminando a los vestidores, quería saber de dónde es que los dos la conocen.

-Es mi mamá – contesto sin ningún problema, aunque yo me quede pensando por qué su mamá y Kurt se llevan tan bien.

-Supongo que tu mamá se lleva muy bien con Kurt para que le diga que te tiene que recordar ese tipo de cosas – lo dije con el propósito de ver si así me decía un poco de cómo su mamá y Kurt se llevan tan bien.

-Pues debería porque es mi hermano – contesto no sé si se había dado cuenta de porque la había dicho lo anterior pero pensándolo mejor no lo creo, es Finn así que si se llega a dar cuenta será hasta mucho después.

-¿tu hermano? – le pregunte muy lentamente, no podía creerlo que fueran hermanos y esto ya no me está gustando porque ser amigo del hermano de quien te quieres alejar no creo que sea lo mejor.

-Si de hecho mi mamá y él se entienden mejor que yo con ella – se detuvo y se quedó viendo asía ningún punto en específico solo como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-¿Y por qué no me habías dicho antes que él es tu hermano? – le pregunte sacándolo de su pequeño trance, había sonado mucho como reclamo pero creo que no se dio cuenta.

-No lo sé – aún seguía un poco perdido así que no podía esperar algo mas como respuesta.

-Perdón que diga esto pero creo que no se parecen mucho – estoy de acuerdo que los hermanos no siempre tienen que ser muy parecidos pero no llego a encontrar alguno entre ellos dos.

-Ahhh es que de hecho es mi hermanastro – contesto masajeándose un poco la nuca.

-Entonces es por eso, perdón – ahora ya entendía un poco mejor las cosas.

-Si bueno es que mi mamá se casó con su papá y por eso ahora somos hermanos – fue lo último que dijo cuando volvimos a caminar.

-Pero casi no estas con él – le dije aunque ahora recordaba que la semana pasada el primer día en el entrenamiento ellos estuvieron hablando unos minutos.

-Aquí no por las clases o diferentes actividades que hacemos pero en casa si, bueno siempre que no esté enojado o triste o algo así porque en esos momentos casi nunca nos entendemos.

-Y entonces ahorita él estaba enojado cuando te dijo lo de tu mamá – pregunte tal vez Finn me pueda decir cómo es que se encuentra en realidad.

-Ahora que lo pienso no, creo que esta triste porque si no me hubiera gritado cuando le dije que todavía recordaba que tengo que ir por mi mamá ya que sabe que llego a olvidar ese tipo de cosas – eso solo confirmaba lo que yo pensaba y creo que es por mi culpa.

-Entonces siempre que esta triste no te grita – le pregunte para ver si me llegaba a dar más información de cómo se encuentra.

-De hecho, pero por qué tienes tanto interés en el – me pregunto mientras me observaba lo que hacía que me pusiera nervioso porque ahora si ya se había dado cuenta.

-No solo preguntaba, es que no pensé que tú y él sean hermanos – conteste aunque no sabía muy bien lo que decía porque cada vez me ponía más nervioso.

-Pues si somos hermanos, ahorita que recuerdo el primer día él me dijo que te conoció y que le caíste muy bien – pronuncio mientras sonreía y de nuevo volteaba a verme.

-Y que más te dijo de mi – pregunte aún más nervioso y esperando que no llegara a pensar que me gusta Kurt.

-Solo que le caíste muy bien – creo que él podría saber algo más, igual no lo presionare a que me diga ya que no quiero que piense cosas que no son.

Llegamos a los vestidores yo seguía aun nervioso y estaba un poco abrumado por todo lo que acababa de conocer pero creo que debería de seguir con lo principal alejarme de Kurt.

* * *

**Jueves**.

El reloj marcaba las 10pm, yo solo estoy recostado en mi cama ya sin nada que hacer pero si con muchos pensamientos en mi mente que me tienen un poco confundido.

Lo primero en mi mente es Kurt que me sigo sintiendo culpable y más cuando desde ayer que Finn confirmo que él se encuentra triste puede que no sea por mi culpa ya que eso se escucha muy egocéntrico y el mundo no gira a mí alrededor pero aun así no me gusta pensar que él está triste.

Pero otra parte de mi mente dice que me debo alejar de Kurt y debo seguir con lo que ya me había propuesto, que es olvidarlo y mejor conseguir una chica con la cual salir, ahora que lo pienso Quinn podría ser esa chica.

Quinn es linda en muchos sentido, que me ayudara a limpiarme el martes el slushie quiere decir que es amable, me gusta su cabello es rubia al igual que yo, su sonrisa también es linda y sus ojos también son lindos y me gustaron mucho.

Si creo que Quinn puede ser esa chica con la que pueda dejar de pensar en Kurt y creo que así mi vida volvería a la normalidad sin ningún problema.

Mañana podría invitarla a salir como forma de agradecimiento por la ayuda del martes y así la podre conocer mejor, ella también a mí que espero y le caiga bien, creo que si puedo alardear un poco de mi cuerpo ya que hago ejercicio así que podría tener una oportunidad con ella.

Definitivamente ese es el plan para mañana y con eso creo que ya todo va a estar como tiene que estar, y no voy a tener de nada más que preocuparme.

* * *

**Viernes.**

Las clases pasaron rápido y estar en el club Glee también fue rápido pero para el final yo tenía planeado preguntarle a Quinn si es que quería salir conmigo, no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo pero no creo que sea muy difícil.

-Quinn espera – le llame cuando ella cruzaba la puerta para salir.

-Que pasa – pregunto mientras se detenía y daba media vuelta.

-Solo te quería preguntar si hoy tienes algo que hacer – le pregunte directamente pero en ese mismo momento a nuestro lado pasaba Kurt y pude ver en sus ojos la tristeza haciendo que yo de nuevo me sintiera culpable, sentía la necesidad de pedirle perdón e invitarlo a él pero no lo hice seguí de frente a Quinn.

-No la verdad no por qué la pregunta – contesto Quinn sacándome de mis pensamientos y volviéndome a concentrar en ella a pesar que mi vista seguía en Kurt que se alejaba lentamente de donde nos encontrábamos.

-Quería saber si te gustaría ir al cine o a cenar o a ambas conmigo en la tarde – ya de nuevo solo estaba concentrado en ella con lo cual pude ver en su rostro como se formaba una sonrisa.

-¿Como en una cita? – pregunto viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-Puede ser, además así te agradezco que me ayudaras a limpiarme el slushie del martes – ahora era yo el que tenía la sonrisa en el rostro mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Está bien a qué hora – en ese momento ya me sentí un poco más relajado al principio pensaba que tal vez me diría que no podía o simplemente que no quería salir conmigo pero no, ella ya había dicho que si así que no lo voy a arruinar.

-Podría pasar por ti a las 6 – conteste mientras pensaba que a esa hora ya me habría dado tiempo de ir a cambiarme a casa y pedirle el auto a mi mamá.

-Te parece bien que nos veamos a las 6 en el centro comercial de Lima – esa también era una buena idea ya que así tendríamos más tiempo para ir al cine o lo que quisiéramos aunque tal vez me tendría que apurar un poco más.

-Perfecto entonces te veo a las 6 en la entrada – fue lo último que le dije cuando nos despedimos y me dirigí a los vestidores para la práctica.

El tiempo paso muy rápido o al menos yo así lo sentí, la practica fue igual que los demás días, pero enseguida terminamos me apure lo más que pude en los vestidores ya que quería llegar rápido a mi casa para después poder ir con Quinn.

-A dónde vas o por qué tienes tanta prisa – pregunto Finn mientras terminaba de guardar mis cosas en mi mochila.

-Es que hoy voy a salir con Quinn – le conteste rápido ya que no quería que nuestra platica se prolongara demasiado.

-A una cita? – pregunto de nuevo y poniendo una cara un poco extraña aunque bueno es Finn.

-Algo así después te cuento porque ya me tengo que ir – le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas para salir.

-Ok – fue lo último que le escuche decir mientras salía de los vestidores.

No tarde mucho en llagara casa, lo primero que hice fue cambiarme y tomar un poco de dinero que tenía para cualquier cosa que llegara a necesitar pero cuando escuche que mi mamá llegaba baje para poder pedirle el auto, al principio dudo un poco en prestármelo aunque al final la convencí, ya cuando me dirigía asía el centro comercial de Lima me di cuenta que no era muy tarde por lo que probablemente llegaría antes que Quinn.

Revise la hora en mi celular eran 5 para las 6 así que pronto llegaría Quinn y ahora que lo pensaba no tenía su número por lo que se lo pediría un poco más tarde. Exactamente a las 6 la vi llegar llevaba un vestido hasta sus rodillas de color rojo estampado con pequeñas flores de color blanco y azul acompañado por un pequeño cinturón de color amarillo, su cabello rubio lo llevaba suelto y en general se veía linda fue lo primero que pensé.

-Hola – fue lo primero que pronuncio cuando llego a donde me encontraba.

-Hola, llegas justo a tiempo – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle.

-Tu llevas mucho tiempo esperando – pregunto mientras comenzabas a caminar dentro del centro comercial.

-No llegue ase 5 minutos, y entonces quieres ir a ver una película – no estaba muy seguro si para nuestra "primera cita" sería bueno ir al cine pero igual tampoco estaba muy seguro de que esta fuera nuestra primera cita.

-Si me gusta la idea – fue lo único que contesto y comenzamos a caminar al cine.

Terminamos por escoger una película de terror ya que Quinn había dicho que no tenía muchas ganas de ver una película románticas cosa que agradecí ya que nunca me han gustado mucho las películas románticas, en la dulcería compramos algunas palominas y otros dulces mientras todo el tiempo estuvimos hablando de cosas muy triviales de las clases, el club Glee y cosas así.

Cuando estábamos ya en la sala viendo la película Quinn tomo mi mano al parecer había escenas que en verdad la llegaban a asustar, su mano es muy suave fue lo primero que pensé pero después empecé a comparar si la mano de Kurt sería igual o mucho más suave, su piel siempre se ve tan perfecta posiblemente sea más suave que la de Quinn. Cuando me di cuenta que estaba comparando a Kurt y Quinn en mi mente yo mismo me regañaba por hacerlo pero más por seguir pensando en Kurt.

La película termino y la verdad nunca me llegue a enterar bien de que trataba ya que mis pensamientos solo iban de Quinn que estaba tomando mi mano y que tomo seria tomar la mano de Kurt aunque siempre yo mismo me terminaba regañando.

-Y ahora quieres ir a cenar o por un café o que más quieres hacer - le pregunte mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del centro comercial.

-Un café está bien – contesto mientras seguíamos caminando para dirigirnos asía el café.

Pedimos nuestro café y nos sentamos en una de las mesas que ahí estaban para poder platicar un poco más al menos así yo lo pensaba, además quería conocerla un poco más de lo que ya sabía.

-Y tienes novio – le pregunte mientras terminaba de contarme como se había unido al club Glee.

-No en estos momentos para nada pero por que la pregunta – contesto mientras me daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Solo quería saber – le dije encogiéndome un poco en mis hombros.

-Oye espera mira no sé si esto en verdad sea una cita o solo es porque te ayude el martes pero si quieres que llegue a haber algo más entre nosotros creo que te estas equivocando y perdón pero yo en estos momentos no me siento preparada para salir con alguien más – todo lo dijo en un solo aliento pero de una manera muy tranquila sonaba como si estuviera pidiendo disculpas.

-Perdón si te incomode – conteste aunque no me dolió mucho su rechazo como pensé que me sentiría pero ahora ya no sabía con quién más podía salir si es que quería alejar a Kurt de mi mente.

-No es eso en verdad me gusto salir contigo solo que no quiero que te hagas ilusiones de algo que no va a pasar - dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me miraba directo a los ojos.

-Entonces si podemos ser aunque sea amigos – le pregunto un poco dudoso de cual fuera a ser su respuesta.

-Claro que si, mi amistad nunca se la negaría a alguien como tu pero solo seremos eso nada mas está bien – de nuevo estaba una sonrisa en su rostro que me hacía sentir mejor pero que también me hacía recordar un poco a Kurt.

-Entonces amigos – le dije mientras también sonreía, además creo que sería muy bueno tenerla como amiga.

Seguimos hablando para poder conocernos mejor, le conté como había llegado a Lima y ella me conto del embarazo que había tenido y como había dado en adopción a su hija, eso fue algo que en verdad me sorprendió de alguien como ella pero entonces también me hizo entender porque es que no quería estar de nuevo en una relación.

Cuando terminamos nuestro café le ofrecí llevarla a casa lo cual acepto con muchos ánimos, mientras nos dirigíamos a su casa le pedí que me diera su número por cualquier cosa y yo le di el mío. Al llegar a su casa pude ver que era grande o al menos eso aparentaba desde fuera es una casa bonita.

Simplemente nos despedimos pero ya como amigos para así ahora yo dirigirme a mi casa y de nuevo comenzar a pensar en nuevos planes.

Llegue a casa no era muy tarde ya que todos las luces aún estaban pendidas estacione el auto le di las llaves a mi mamá y me dirigí a mi cuarto, ya estando en el me recosté en mi cama mientras me ponía los audífonos de mi iPod y le ponía play para que comenzara a sonar la música.

Empecé a sumergirme en mis pensamientos y ahora de nuevo ya no sabía que más hacer, en una parte no podía de dejar de pensar en Kurt hasta en el momento en que estaba tomando la mano de Quinn solo pensaba en cómo se sentiría la de él, cuando sonreía Quinn recordaba cómo es su sonrisa todo lo terminaba enlazando con él.

Después está el punto en que salir con Quinn ya no es una opción ya que ella no quiere nada en estos momentos, tal vez conseguí una buena amiga pero no es lo que buscaba y no creo que eso me ayude mucho a que yo pueda concentrarme en alguien más para que deje de pensar en Kurt.

Y otra vez estoy en el principio sin saber exactamente que hacer aunque cada vez siento más la necesidad de salir buscar a Kurt y decirle que lo quiero sin importar lo que los demás lleguen a pensar. Está bien me acabo de dar cuenta que acabo de pensar que quiero a Kurt y eso no es posible o sí?

Está bien es necesario que analice bien las cosas yo no puedo querer a Kurt porque él es un hombre y yo no soy gay, así que mejor buscare alguna otra chica que me guste y tratare de salir con ella.

Con esa idea me empecé a preparar para ir a dormir ya que esa decisión estaba tomada desde mucho antes así que seguiría con ella. Me metí en las sabanas, cerré los ojos y trate a empezar de dejar pensar en todas esas cosas.

_De nuevo me encontraba en la habitación en la que había estado con Kurt pero esta vez me encontraba solo sentado en medio de la cama, comencé a analizar todo lo que había en el cuarto, las velas prendidas que eran las únicas que proporcionaban luz, los muebles que se veían muy antiguas, un cofre que ahí se encontraba._

_-Prometiste que nunca me dejarías – escuche decir a alguien que hiso que siguiera observando todo el cuarto pero ahora para saber de quién provenía esa voz._

_-Dijiste que me querías – de nuevo esa voz pero no había nadie más en el cuarto que yo._

_-Tu dijiste que me amabas – esta vez comencé a reconocer la voz, es la de Kurt fue lo que pensé aunque seguía sin poder verlo._

_-Prometiste que cuidarías de mi – esta vez me levante para poder ver si la voz provenía de afuera pero cuando quise abrir la puerta no pude y las velas comenzaron a apagarse._

_Di media vuelta y ahí estaba él observándome con los ojos llorosos y unas lágrimas en sus mejillas, trate de acercarme a pero cuando iba a tomar su rostro todo se volvió oscuro él simplemente desapareció con todo lo demás._

_-Tu dijiste que me amabas – escuche a mi lado derecho y pude ver su rostro pero me quise acercar y de nuevo hubo solo oscuridad._

_Todo esto me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, comencé a caminar tratando de encontrar alguna salida pero a todas direcciones solo había oscuridad._

_-¿Por qué me haces esto? – de nuevo estaba enfrente de mí, él seguía llorando me trata de acercar y el simplemente desapareció._

_-Tú dijiste que me amabas, prometiste que nunca me dejarías, dijiste que me querías, prometiste que cuidarías de mí, dijiste que me querías, tú dijiste que me amabas, ¿Por qué me haces esto? – lo escuche a todo mi alrededor si llegar a verlo, su voz cada vez se hacía más fuerte, cada frase estaba encima de otro que apenas se podían distinguir._

_No sabía que hacer todo esto me hacía sentir culpable, cada frase que repetía cada frase que iba directo a mi corazón golpeándolo un poco más. Me senté en el piso abrazando mis piernas contra mi pecho quería que todo esto terminara, ya no quería escuchar que todo es mi culpa pero en lugar de eso su voz se hacía más fuerte y cada frase venia de todas las direcciones._

_Cerré los ojos tratando de ignorar su voz pero era imposible además no tenía mucho sentido ya que todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro. Seguía en el piso en la misma posición solo que ahora puse mis manos en mis orejas para tratar de dejar de escuchar su voz lo cual no conseguí._

_Se repetía frase tras frase – dijiste que me querías, prometiste que nunca me dejarías, ¿Por qué me haces esto?, tu dijiste que me querías, tu dijiste que me amabas – en este momento su voz era lo que menos quería escuchar a pesar que cuando lo escuche por primera vez para mi había sido perfecto en estos momentos esa voz angelical solo me hacía sufrir._

_Comencé a llorar no sabía que más hacer, trate de seguir buscándolo con la mirada pero era imposible todo seguía oscuro._

-LO SIENTO! – grite con todo el aire en mis pulmones, tanto que final me dolió un poco la garganta.

Desperté después de ese grito, no estaba seguro de si lo había dicho en sueños o al momento en que desperté, pero por la pequeña molestia que sentí en mi garganta lo más seguro es que fuera cuando desperté.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, me senté un poco en mi cama recargándome en la cabecera, comencé a sentir un poco húmedo mi rostro por lo que lleve mis manos a el y me di cuenta que aún estaba llorando.

-Que fue lo que paso – pregunto mi papá en la puerta de mi habitación y prendiendo la luz de mi cuarto, por su semblante me di cuenta que los había despertado con mi grito y a pesar de que en su cara denotaba cansancio también se podía llegar a ver su preocupación.

-Solo fue un mal sueño – le conteste recuperando un poco el aliento y tratando de limpiar las lágrimas de mi cara.

-¿Estabas llorado? Seguro estas bien – me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi cama y me observaba aunque ahora ya no tan preocupado.

-Si estoy bien, solo fue un mal sueño – de nuevo le conteste comenzando a tranquilizarme un poco y empezar a aclarar mi mente.

-Bueno entonces trata de seguir durmiendo – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar para salir de mi cuarto.

-Lo hare y perdón por el grito – le dije un poco apenado.

-No te preocupes descansa – al momento en que termino de hablar apago de nuevo la luz y cerró la puerta de mi cuarto.

Ahora que ya me encontraba solo comencé a recordar mi sueño y todas esas frases que se repetían una y otra vez, comencé a llorar de nuevo tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para que no me escucharan mis papás de nuevo.

Me volví a acostar pero aún seguía llorando, ese sentimiento de culpa que antes tenía ahora se había convertido el doble de fuerte, no supe cuánto tiempo seguí llorando pero para mí parecieron horas por mi ventana podía ver que el cielo comenzaba a aclararse por lo que ya estaba amaneciendo.

Mis parpados cada vez se sentían más pesados por todo el tiempo que no había dormido creo que fue mucho y todo ese tiempo estuve llorando pero antes de cerrar mis ojos para tratar de dormir un poco pronuncie con sonido bajo -Lo siento Kurt.

* * *

Una aclaración final la parte que esta en cursivas es un sueño, solo se los digo por si acaso.


	8. Chapter: Conociéndote en el pasado

Hola a todos y si Sorry, Sorry, Sorry me tarde y en verdad lo siento.

Creo que se merecen una explicación y bueno ahorita ya entre a la universidad (estoy estudiando medicina) lo que me deja sin nada de tiempo para poder escribir, entonces en este tiempo tal vez me tarde un poco en subir los capítulos pero les quiero decir que no voy a dejar la historia, tratare de subir los capítulos lo mas seguido que pueda, solo espero comprendan eso y que quede claro que no pienso dejar la historia así sea solo una persona que la lea creo que por esa persona se merece que la termine.

Y bueno hablando de escuela, suerte a todos los que ya regresaron a clases o simplemente regresaron de vacaciones.

Ya saben acepto todo tipo de comentario, sugerencias o algunas dudas que lleguen a tener sobre todo por el capitulo de hoy, siempre es bueno cuando dejan algo.

creo que ya sin mas que decirles los dejo leer que de por si ya los hice esperar demasiado.

* * *

**Conociéndote en el pasado.**

**Kurt POV.**

Este es el inicio de una nueva semana que solo espero no sea como las dos anteriores en las que Sam simplemente me evitaba, puedo decir que en estos momentos ya no es algo que me sorprenda pero aún sigue doliendo.

Después de su primer día en el club Glee trate de hablar con él y fue el peor rechazo que eh tenido en toda mi vida o al menos así lo sentí, yo tenía la ilusión de poder empezar a conocerlo un poco más y ser más cercanos como amigos pero él simplemente se excusó con que tenía que ir a la práctica de football, sé que tenía practica pero no por eso no podía hablar con migo cinco minutos.

Esa tarde llore hasta no tener más lágrimas, sé que tal vez no fue un rechazo del todo aunque su aptitud así lo decía. Al día siguiente ya ni siquiera podía verlo a la cara y no era por enojo sino desilusión en esos momentos me di cuenta que tienen razón que es mejor nunca esperar nada de nadie ya que nos decepcionaran.

El día que buscaba a Finn para recordarle que tenía que pasar por Carole en casa de su amiga y al ver que él estaba con Sam sentí tristeza ya que una parte de mi sabía perfectamente que tal vez nunca llegáramos a ser "novios" o algo por el estilo pero ahora lo que más me dolía es que creo que ni amigos vamos a ser.

Cuando llego Finn con Carole en la tarde él me dijo que Sam le había preguntado de mí, que tal vez si podría tener una oportunidad con él lo que me dio un poco de esperanza, y me hiso ver que Finn ya estaba tomando otro tipo de actitud asía lo que en verdad soy, hasta que el viernes de nuevo Finn me dijo que Sam tenía una cita con Quinn lo que me dejaba por completo sin ningún chance y demostraba que Sam muy posiblemente no es gay.

Y así han pasado las últimas dos semanas en las que el único lugar en que lo llego a ver es el club Glee pero todo el tiempo él solo me evita, a veces pienso que es como si yo no existirá para él.

Es lunes a comenzado otra semana y el día ha sido como los anteriores son las 6 de la tarde y ya eh terminado todos mis deberes ya que es lo único que aleja mi mente un poco de él pero los termino más pronto así que ya no tenga otra cosa que hacer más que estar recostado en mi cama pensando en él.

De nuevo los días de la semana pasaron igual, ya es viernes y en lugar de comenzar a asimilar que nunca tendré una oportunidad con él simplemente no puedo, mi mente cada vez se concentra más en él, parece que su rechazo solo hace que mi interés sea mayor.

Y como todas las noches siempre al cerrar mis ojos pareciera que su rostro está impreso en el interior de mis parpados ya que siempre ahí lo estoy viendo.

**Las calles se encontraban por completo vacías, definitivamente ya era muy tarde así que me tenía que apurar para llegar lo más pronto posible a casa, ese viaje hasta la colina en los adentros del bosque había sido muy bueno pero tenía que haber regresado más temprano.**

**Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de mi casa cuando alguien me tomo por la espalda poniendo una de sus manos en mi boca haciendo que me fuera imposible hablar y con su otra mano sosteniendo una daga que apunta a mi estómago.**

**La bolsa que traía con migo termino en el suelo y no sabía que hacer ya que si gritaba con la daga podría terminar muerto antes de que alguien saliera a ayudarme y si trataba de escapar de él no creo poder lograrlo sus brazos parecen muy fuertes además tendría él mismo final que si grito.**

**-¿Esta es tu casa? – pregunto cerca de mi oído y señalando un poco con su mano en la que sostiene la daga.**

**Moví la cabeza como afirmación al no poder contestar por su mano que aún se encuentra sobre mi boca.**

**-Abre – fue lo único que dijo y nos acercamos él siempre detrás de mí aun sosteniéndome para que no pudiera huir.**

**Abrí por completo la puerta, entramos muy despacio y él con su pie cerro de un golpe la puerta, haciendo que me estremeciera por el ruido que esto ocasiono.**

**Comenzamos a caminar hasta que llegamos a la cocina donde se encontraba un mesa con unas cuantas sillas, hizo que me sentara pero nunca sin apartar su mano de mi boca y de apuntar la daga asía mi estómago.**

**-Voy a quitar mi mano de tu boca pero no quiero que grites o estarás muerto antes de que alguien te escuche – de nuevo moví me cabeza en señal de aprobación.**

**Con unas sogas que no sé de donde salieron comenzó a atarme a la silla, yo no sabía qué hacer en estos momentos creo que cualquier cosa que intente va a hacer que él me termine matando.**

**Comenzó a caminar alrededor de mí buscando algo hasta que al final prendió algunas mechas de las velas que se encontraban en un candelabro, el cual dejo en la mesa haciendo que toda la habitación se iluminara con lo que al fin pude ver su rostro que me observaba como si estuviera pensando en algo, aun así su rostro era perfecto o al menos nunca había visto a alguien como él, su cabello un poco largo hacia que fuera más apreciable el color rubio de este y sus ojos verdes haciendo un gran contraste con su piel.**

**Lo comencé a observar de pies a cabeza pero me detuve a la altura de su pecho donde había una gran manche de sangre sobre su ropa lo que indica que esta herido.**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunte cuando al fin pudo formular las palabras.**

**-Cállate! – contesto mientras pasaba su vista por toda la habitación.**

**-Creo que necesitas ayuda – dije señalando un poco con mi cabeza la gran mancha de sangre en su pecho – si me sueltas yo te puedo ayudar y te juro que no diré nada.**

**-Claro quieres que te suelte para que así tú puedas escapar – dijo mientras de nuevo ponía la daga a la altura de mi estómago.**

**-Te juro que no lo hare, no pienso escapar y te ayudare solo no me hagas daño por favor – suplique cuando sentí que empezaba a clavar un poco la daga en mi estómago.**

**-Crees que voy a confiar en ti – esta vez me di cuenta de su acento al que no le había prestado atención, se escucha como francés.**

**-Tal vez no la hagas pero te puedo asegurar que no intentare nada más que ayudarte – de nuevo le rogué esperando que esta ves creyera en mí.**

**Me estuvo observando durante varios minutos, para después comenzar a caminar a mí alrededor haciendo que me pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya me encontraba hasta que se detuvo frente a mí.**

**-Está bien te soltare pero si intentas cualquier cosa yo si te puedo asegurar que estarás muerto – me dijo mientras me tomaba de la barbilla haciendo que lo viera directo a sus ojos.**

**Solo asentí con la cabeza para que él después comenzara a quitarme las cuerdas con las que me tenía atado a la silla.**

**-Gracias, ven te ayudo a curarte – le dije cuando ya estaba por completo libre de las cuerdas que me mantenían a la silla.**

**Nos dirigimos a mi habitación donde le indique que se sentara en la cama mientras yo buscaba algunas cosas para limpiar y cubrir la herida.**

**-Descúbrete – le indique cuando ya tenía todas las cosas que pensé podría utilizar.**

**Se levantó de la cama para poder hacerlo más fácil y después volver a sentarse en el mismo lugar pero con su pecho y abdomen descubiertos.**

**Pude ver que temía un corte no mayor de 10 centímetros en su pectoral izquierdo que no es muy profundo pero si le debe causar molestia, humedecí un poco un trapo para comenzar a limpiar la herida, al momento de ponerlo en su piel dio un pequeño quejido pero después simplemente observaba lo que hacía.**

**Cuando termine de quitarle la sangre sobre su pecho y parte de su abdomen pude observar su piel sin ningún vello pero sobre todo pude observar cada musculo en él, creo que estuve observándolo más tiempo del necesario porque después su mirada se posó en mi pero de una manera muy diferente por lo que seguí con mi labor.**

**Aun cuando ya no había más sangre que quitar seguí pasando el trapo por su piel ya que me gustaba esa sanción del calor de su piel en mi mano y para poder disfrutar el mayor tiempo de eso todo lo realice lento demasiado lento podría llegar a decir y todo porque el simple toque de su piel era adictivo.**

**-Ya está – le dije cuando termine y comenzaba a recoger lo que había utilizado.**

**-Me quedare aquí – fue lo único que dijo cuando ya no estaba frente a él.**

**-¿Qué? – le pregunte ya que no entendía del todo a que se refería.**

**-Me quedare aquí esta noche contigo – contesto viéndome a los ojos cuando ya había terminado de acomodar las demás cosas.**

**-¿Por qué te quedaras aquí? – de nuevo le pregunte aunque una parte de mí solo quería que lo hiciera sin ninguna explicación.**

**-Necesito un lugar donde esconderme, creo que aquí es perfecto – no era precisamente la respuesta que esperaba y ahora tenía más dudas.**

**-Ya que te voy a ayudar creo que mínimo merezco saber de qué te escondes o ¿Por qué? – le pregunte mientras me sentaba frente a él en la cama.**

**-No es necesario que lo sepas – contesto pero siempre observándome a los ojos.**

**-Si me estoy arriesgando a tenerte aquí ¿Por qué no confías en mí? – le dije mientras mi vista se posaba en su abdomen que seguía sin cubrir.**

**-Soy de la armada francesa por eso me estoy escondiendo, estoy investigando para poder llevar posible ataques a Florencia – a todo lo que había dicho no le puse mucha atención ya que seguía hipnotizado por su cuerpo.**

**-Ohh ya veo, entonces no creo que se bueno que te esté ayudando.**

**-Puede que no pero tampoco es bueno que yo te esté diciendo esto así que estamos en la misma posición – contesto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-Supongo que la herida te la hiso un guardia de la ciudad – le pregunte, nuestra platica ya era del tipo que tienes con personas que conoces muy bien.**

**-Así es, al llegar a la ciudad me descubrieron por eso es que me escondo pero no me causaron muchos problemas más que la obvia – dijo señalando su herida.**

**-Entonces tal vez quieras descansar – le dije señalando la cama en la que nos encontrábamos.**

**-Sí y es lo que voy a hacer, pero primero te tengo que amarrar – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi tanto que nuestros rostros estuvieron a no más de 10 centímetros.**

**Me tomo y me hiso sentarme en una silla que se encontraba en la habitación.**

**-Por favor no, te aseguro que no voy a huir – dije mientras él se encontraba detrás de mí.**

**-Lo siento pero es necesario – dijo mientras se posicionaba frente a mí con su rostro a la altura del mío, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.**

**-Confía en mi - dije mientras lo observaba a los ojos.**

**Estábamos tan cerca que al ver sus labios desde ese punto parecían perfectos lo que hizo que lo termine besando al principio se resistió un poco, pero después solo se dejó llevar por el roce de nuestros labios que cada vez se hacía más desesperado tanto que lance un pequeño gemido con el que abrí un poco la boca y así él pudo introducir un poco su lengua en mi boca lo que dio que el roce de nuestro labios y lenguas fuera más fuerte y el beso cada vez se hiciera más posesivo.**

**De repente se separó muy bruscamente de mí dando por terminado el beso en el silencio de la habitación que ahora era dueño de nuestros alientos agitados, él simplemente me dio la espalda y solo podía ver como sus hombros subían y bajaban por su rápida respiración de sus pulmones en búsqueda de más oxígeno para recuperar su aliento.**

**-Está bien no te voy a amarrar pero solo con una condición – me indico ya con su respiración más regular y dando la vuelta para quedar de nuevo frente a mí.**

**-¿Y cuál es esa condición? – le pregunte.**

**-Que duermas junto a mí – pronuncio viéndome a los ojos con una mirada suplicante y un poco avergonzado.**

**-Está bien – le dije mientras me levantaba de la silla ya que no me había puesto ninguna soga con la cual retenerme.**

**Estuvimos observándonos durante algunos segundos hasta que él comenzó a caminar para sentarse del lado izquierdo de la cama, yo hice lo mismo pero con la diferencia de que me senté del lado derecho, estuvimos en silencio dándonos la espalda hasta que escuche que algo caí eran sus zapatos ya que después se recostó y ya no los tenía.**

**Comencé a quitarme lo que traía puesto muy lentamente para después también quedar recostado a su lado, el silencio se apodero de nuevo de la habitación durante varios segundos hasta que se acomodó de lado viendo asía donde me encontraba y preguntando.**

**-¿Por qué me besaste?**

**No sabía que contestarle a su pregunta, ni siquiera podía verlo a la cara, mi mirada seguía asía el techo de la habitación y en mi mente solo debatía que es lo que tengo que contestar sin llegar a obtener una buena respuesta.**

**-Dime algo – de nuevo hablo ya que seguía sin contestarle.**

**-No lo sé – fue lo único que le conteste.**

**Comencé a acomodarme de lado para quedar frente a él, pero esto haciéndolo lo más lento posible. Ya cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a estar unidas vi ese tono en sus ojos de tranquilidad y creo puedo llegar a decir de felicidad.**

**Se acercó más a mi haciendo que la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos fuera no más de 20 centímetros, lo que hizo que comenzara a sentirme nervioso, seguíamos sin hablar pero nuestras miradas parecían decirlo todo.**

**Se volvió a acercar más con lo que esta ves nuestros cuerpos quedaran por completo juntos, para después poner su brazo sobre mi cintura como queriendo tenerme más cerca de él aunque ya es imposible.**

**Unió sus labios con los míos en un beso muy lento y con muchas emociones que se empezaron a presentar de manera repentina.**

**-Tus labios tienen algo que me encanta – pronuncio enseguida de que nuestros labios se separaron.**

**-Los tuyos también – le conteste.**

**-¿Crees que podría llegar a quedar más de una noche? – me pregunto con la mirada baja.**

**-Puede ser – le conteste sin saber que más decirle ya que mis nervios estaban a todo.**

**-Gracias – fue lo único que dijo pero esta ves viéndome a los ojos.**

**Después de nuestra pequeña plática de nuevo comenzó a besarme pero esta vez no fue solo en la boca ya que comenzó a dar pequeños besos por mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja.**

**-Espera que haces – le dije cuando me di cuenta en donde podía terminar lo que estábamos haciendo.**

**-Perdón me deje llevar – contesto un poco ruborizado.**

**-Es solo que… ¿Por qué lo haces? – le pregunte ya que comencé a pensar que lo está haciendo para tener el provecho de todo esto.**

**-No lo sé, simplemente… es difícil de explicar pero creo que me gustas – todo lo pronuncio muy lento y como si pensara cada letra que estaba por mencionar.**

**-Tú también a mí, pero no sé si podre separar lo que mi corazón pueda sentir con lo que mi cuerpo quiere – ahora el que se encontraba ruborizado era yo.**

**-¿Y por qué no probar? – pronuncio ya más seguro de lo que decía.**

**-¿Por qué en algún momento te vas a ir? – le dije conectando mi vista con la suya.**

**-Y si me quedara, crees que eso podría servir.**

**-Puede ser, pero no sé si puedo confiar – le dije de nuevo bajando la vista.**

**-Que irónico es esto, primero tú me pediste que confiara en ti y lo hice ahora yo te pido que tu confíes en mi pero lo dudas – lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo que sirvió para relajarme un poco.**

**-Pero esto es muy diferente – le dije aunque gran parte de mí ya solo quería estar con él sin importar lo demás.**

**-No lo es, solo confía en mi – dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla para que lo viera directo a los ojos.**

**-Lo haré, solo espero no arrepentirme – le dije para después ser yo el que comenzara a besarlo.**

**Seguí besándolo y comencé a bajar por su cuello mientras el solo comenzaba a dar pequeños gemidos…**

-Kurt… Kurt… despierta – escuche que alguien a lo lejos me llamaba.

-Que?! – dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama para ver quién era quien me había despertado del gran sueño que estaba teniendo.

-Tranquilo no te enojes, yo solo te quería preguntar si me podrías hacer el desayuno porque mi mamá y Burt salieron, dejaron una nota en la cocina pero no dejaron el desayuno y ya tengo hambre – dijo Finn mientras miraba asía sus pies.

-Solo por eso me despertaste! – le dije enojado ya que había dejado a medias mi sueño.

-Lo siento, pero si puedes hacer el desayuno? – pregunto de nuevo.

-Solo vete – le dije lanzándole la peor mirada que pude.

Termino por irse de mi habitación, ahora aunque lo intentara no regresaría a ese sueño que a mi parecer era perfecto.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que este sueño está relacionado con el primero que tuve con Sam, ¿se lo debería de contar a él? Me pregunte a mí mismo.

Sería bueno saber qué piensa de estos sueños, pero tendré que llegar a pensarlo mejor y solo espero tener más sueños de este tipo.


End file.
